Monochrome Days
by Agnar Ionwyn
Summary: Apa kau tahu apa itu Borderline Personality Disorder? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang menderita BPD? BTS fanfic. MinYoon AKA Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. University AU. BL. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

_**Monochrome Days**_

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

*Jimin's POV*

Apa kau tahu apa itu Borderline Personality Disorder?

Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang menderita BPD?

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah tahu jika aku menderita BPD. Menurut seseorang, emosional penderita BPD seperti korban yang mengalami luka bakar tingkat parah. Mereka tidak bisa mengontrol emosi mereka, dan hal sekecil apapun dapat berdampak sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka meskipun bagi orang lain hal itu adalah hal wajar atau bahkan hal sepele.

Tapi tidak bagi penderita BPD.

Tidak bagiku.

Penderita BPD tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Ia akan selalu berusaha mencari seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan yang Ia rasakan. Ketika Ia menemukan seseorang itu, Ia akan menjadikannya pusat dari dunianya. Semua kehidupannya akan berotasi pada seseorang itu, dan hanya pada orang itu saja. Namun, sedikit saja orang yang menjadi pusat dunianya itu memberikan pertanda bahwa Ia akan 'pergi' atau akan 'meninggalkan' penderita BPD, maka orang itu bisa jadi akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat dibenci.

Ya, itu yang aku lakukan selama ini.

Kepada banyak sahabat.

Kepada semua mantan kekasih ku.

Hingga aku selalu ditinggalkan sendirian.

Penderita BPD memiliki tingkat paranoid yang tinggi. Tidak, tingkat emosionalnya sangat tinggi. Banyak orang awam berpikir bahwa penderita BPD hanya melakukan hal – hal tersebut untuk sekedar menarik perhatian atau agar menjadi pusat perhatian saja. Tidak. Penderita BPD tidak tahu mengapa Ia melakukan hal itu. Mereka terkadang melakukan hal ekstrem seperti menyakiti diri mereka sendiri secara fisik karena mereka tidak dapat mengeluarkan emosi mereka yang meletup – letup dan membuat jiwa mereka menderita.

Ya, itu aku.

Semua 'teman' ku berpikir aku cari muka.

Mereka tidak tahu.

Aku juga tidak ingin begini.

Dan pelampiasan fisik adalah satu – satunya cara bagiku agar aku tidak gila.

Hal – hal di atas hanya sepersekian ciri dari penderita BPD. Hal – hal major yang tampak dari luar dan seringkali disalah artikan. Yang semakin membuat penderita BPD depresi dan tertekan karena mereka tidak mendapatkan bantuan yang mereka butuhkan.

Banyak orang bilang penderita BPD adalah orang – orang yang hampir mustahil untuk dicintai. Mereka terlalu rapuh secara emosional dan dapat mengamuk seperti sapi gila dalam hitungan detik, untuk kemudian meminta maaf sampai setengah mati karena mereka tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Amarah mereka terbentuk karena pemikiran paranoid mereka yang sebenarnya hampir tidak masuk akal. Mereka sangat sangat takut akan tertinggal sendirian. Mereka tidak suka ketika kelompok kecil orang – orang tersayangnya harus pecah dan melihat orang – orang kesayangannya pergi dengan yang lain. Padahal hal itu wajar, setiap manusia memiliki kisah hidup mereka masing – masing dan mereka tidak bisa terus selamanya berada di sisi para penderita BDP. Tapi penderita BPD tidak bisa memahami hal itu. Jikalau pun ada, mereka hanya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka merana dan menderita ketika mereka harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa perpisahan itu pasti ada. Hal ini juga lah yang membuat penderita BPD terkadang melakukan hal nekat hanya agar orang – orang yang mereka sayangi tetap berada di sisi mereka.

Ya, itu juga aku.

Itu juga yang ku lakukan selama ini sampai akhirnya aku menyerah.

Aku berusaha memeluk kesendirian.

Tapi nyatanya aku makin gila.

Aku tidak bisa membedakan siapa yang benar – benar tulus menyayangiku atau hanya sekedar memanfaatkan keadaan ku yang tidak bisa sendirian ini.

Yang aku tahu, aku akan nyaman dan merasa aman ketika ada orang yang bersedia berada di sisi ku. Selama yang mereka sanggup. Meskipun mereka berbohong.

Aku tidak bisa sendirian.

Atau aku bisa gila.

Tentu saja aku ingin sembuh. Siapa yang ingin hidup dengan kelainan kejiwaan seperti ini? Apalagi kelainan yang membuat mu tidak bisa bersosialisasi secara normal dengan orang lain. Aku pernah merasa aman sendirian, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Terutama bagi ku yang selalu ingin bercerita. Tidak memiliki seorang pun membuatku tertekan, merasa kesepian dan pada akhirnya aku akan kembali depresi.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk sembuh.

Aku tidak ingin memberitahu orangtua ku.

Selain mereka tidak akan mendengarkan ku, mereka juga tidak akan percaya.

Mereka hanya akan menganggap aku haus perhatian mereka.

Mungkin itu benar, karena sejak kecil aku jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing. Demi aku dan kakak ku katanya.

Padahal mereka tidak tahu bahwa putra terakhir mereka berjuang untuk tetap hidup melawan akal sakitnya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya setiap hari.

Mereka tidak tahu.

Dan tidak akan pernah tahu.

Tidak.

Mereka tidak mau tahu.

Bagi penderita BPD, dunia hanya terdiri dari hitam dan putih. Mereka buta akan hal – hal yang berada di area abu – abu. Mereka hanya paham jika kau bukan miliknya, maka kau bukan miliknya. Jika kau mengatakan kau miliknya, maka kau hanya akan menjadi miliknya seseorang. Tapi dunia tidak berjalan seperti itu bukan?

Dunia ini penuh akan hal abu – abu.

Dan aku buta akan hal itu.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa seseorang rela berhubungan dengan orang lain tanpa status jelas apakah mereka saling memiliki atau tidak.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa banyak orang rela menghabiskan waktunya demi cinta mereka yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Yang aku tahu, cinta sepihak itu sakit luar biasa.

Tidak aneh bagi ku ketika ada yang mengatakan jika kau ingin mati berulang kali maka cintailah orang yang tidak mencintai mu.

Karena itu yang aku rasakan.

Aku tidak akan mengerti ketika ada orang yang berkata "aku menyayangi mu, aku mencintai mu, tapi aku tidak bisa bersama mu"

Kenapa?

Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti hal itu.

Karena yang aku tahu, ketika aku mencintai seseorang, aku akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik nya. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada ku, karena itu adalah putih untuk ku.

Karena semuanya jelas.

Aku milik mu. Dan kau milikku.

Karena yang aku tahu, ketika aku tidak bisa memiliki seseorang, maka aku tidak akan memiliki sebagian kecil pun dari orang itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dan tidak mau kau melakukan apapun padaku karena itu adalah hitam untuk ku.

Karena semuanya jelas.

Aku bukan milik mu. Dan kau bukan milikku.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa selama ini orang yang menjadi kekasih ku selalu saja abu – abu?

Kenapa ada yang berkata sayang pada ku tapi nyatanya pergi dengan orang lain?

Itu tidak hitam juga tidak putih.

Kenapa ada yang berkata sayang pada ku tapi nyata nya ketika aku meminta kejelasan, Ia malah marah dan berlaku seolah aku miliknya?

Padahal Ia bukan, dan enggan menjadi milikku..

Itu tidak hitam juga tidak putih.

Dan aku bisa gila karena nya.

Tidak

Aku sudah gila dibuatnya

Kini aku sendirian

Menjadi hal yang paling kutakutkan

Kini aku tidak peduli

Tentang hitam atau pun putih

Selama aku tidak sendiri

Tangan siapapun yang terjulur pada ku akan ku tangkap

Selama aku tidak sendiri

Siapapun yang menyentuhku aku tidak peduli

Selama aku tidak sendiri

Walau pada akhirnya aku akan ditinggalkan

Lagi

Lagi

Dan lagi

Dan terus saja seperti itu

Selama aku tidak sendiri

Walau hanya dalam hitungan jam

Kemari lah

Aku pasti akan menyambut tangan itu

Meskipun aku tahu

Luka itu akan selalu menganga

Ketika aku akan ditinggalkan

Lagi dan lagi

Aku tidak lagi peduli

Aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri

* * *

This is just a prologue of the story. I've done many research for BPD and I happen to be one of the owner of this disorder as well so I know exactly how it feels like to have BPD. Maybe I should just create a ficlets about mental disorder theme..? Hahaha.. I have a hard time decided who will have this disorder and thus I decided it will be Jim. Cause I've tortured Suga too much lately LMAO

And oh my God, BTS will held a world tour next year. SO EXCITED! WHO'S WITH ME?! *raise my hands* See you on chapter 1 of this fic~ x'D I'll update Living With Depression and You soon! Sorry for keeping you waiting! ;w;)/ Ciao~

-Ches A-


	2. Chapter 1

_**Monochrome Days**_

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Diagnostic Feature

Criterion no 1

Individu yang menderita BPD akan mengupayakan apapun, dalam keadaan panik,

untuk menghindari perasaan ditinggalkan baik yang nyata maupun imajiner

 **KaTalk chat**

ParkJimin (12:30) : Kookie~ jangan lupa makan siang ya~ :*

ParkJimin (16:57) : Kookie..?

ParkJimin (16:57) : Kau sedang sibuk ya..?

JeonJK (16:59) : Ah, hyungie, maaf aku sedang sakit.. Jadi seharian aku tidak menyalakan handphone ku..

ParkJimin (16:59) : Sakit?! Sakit apa..? Mau ku jenguk..?

JeonJK (18:03) : Tidak usah, aku tidak mau kau ikut sakit juga : (

ParkJimin (18:03): Apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuat mu baikan..?

JeonJK (19:05) : Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, istirahat lah dengan tenang, hyungie. Kau juga butuh istirahat. Lakukan lah itu untuk ku, ya? Aku tidak mau kau sakit juga.. : (

ParkJimin (19:06) : ..ok.. Get well soon, Kookie.. Neomu saranghae~ 3

JeonJK (20:15) : Jalja yo, Hyungie.. ^^

-end-

Jimin meletakkan handphone nya di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia gelisah mengetahui kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu sedang sakit dan Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Baginya, tak mengapa meski harus menunggu lama untuk sekedar satu balasan chat dari Kookie. Ia hanya ingin tahu keadaan kekasihnya itu. Perasaan bersalah dan keinginan untuk melakukan apapun demi membuat Kookie merasa lebih baik terasa menyesakkan dada ketika Jimin tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya dan berbuat apapun.

Kedua orangtua nya tahu akan hubungan mereka, setidaknya itu yang Jimin duga. Ibunya tidak ingin Jimin berada di dekat Kookie, karena menurutnya kedekatan mereka tidak wajar. Jelas saja, Jimin bukanlah orang yang sulit ditebak. Terutama jika Ia sedang bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Perasaan Jimin yang selalu menggebu itu membuat ibu nya menghapalkan gerak gerik anak bungsunya ketika Ia memberikan perhatian pada orang lain. Dan ibunya tidak menyukai Kookie. Entah mengapa.

Meskipun perasaan ibunya benar, tapi hubungan Jimin dan Kookie bisa lolos dan berlangsung selama 2 tahun meskipun pertemuan mereka semakin hari semakin jarang. Terlebih ketika Jimin masuk kuliah dan Kookie masuk ke tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Kookie yang bercita – cita ingin menjadi dokter hewan harus belajar ekstra keras karena universitas pilihannya bukanlah universitas yang tidak populer di kalangan teman sekelasnya.

Jimin berusaha memahami hal itu. Ia berusaha sabar menunggu balasan chat dari Kookie yang semakin hari semakin lama interval nya. Jimin tidak ingin menjadi beban dan tidak ingin ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan; bahwa suatu saat di masa depan Kookie akan sangat kecewa ketika di papan pengumuman universitas impiannya tidak ada namanya tersemat disana hanya karena Ia harus meladeni Jimin dan ketakutannya akan ditinggalkan.

"Konyol.. Seharusnya aku mempercayai nya kan..? Aku ini kenapa sih..? Ketakutan sendiri, seperti orang bodoh saja.." Jimin menghela nafas, terbaring di atas kasurnya dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Ketika Ia memutuskan untuk membaca ulang chat antara dia dan Kookie untuk menenangkan diri, Jimin menyadari sesuatu. Kookie sudah beberapa kali tidak membalas ucapannya ketika Jimin berkata Ia mencintai Kookie.

Jimin tahu itu hal sepele, mungkin Kookie lupa atau mungkin hal itu tidak perlu diucapkan sering – sering bagi Kookie. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Jimin gundah. Apakah perasaan Kookie terhadapnya sudah berubah? Apakah ada orang lain yang kini Kookie sukai? Jimin mendengus kasar dan memutuskan untuk mematikan handphone nya.

"Malah makin berpikir bodoh.. Kenapa pikiran mu itu jahat sekali, Jimin?" Jimin pun mengambil bantal dari bawah kepalanya dan menibankannya kembali ke atas kepalanya, menutupi kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tertidur. Ia berharap bantal itu juga bisa menyumpal suara – suara pikirannya yang membuatnya semakin gila. Tapi hal itu mustahil. Ia hanya bisa memaksa dirinya untuk tidur.

=Satu bulan yang lalu=

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi, pelajaran hari ini terasa sangat membosankan bagi seorang Jeon Jung Kook. Ia terduduk di kursinya dan hanya memandang keluar jendela, tidak begitu menghiraukan apa yang gurunya sampaikan di depan kelas. Hari itu Jung Kook tidak bisa langsung pulang. Meskipun Ia baru saja sembuh, Ia harus menghadiri klub basketnya karena akan ada coach baru yang datang hari itu. Dari informasi yang Ia dengar, coach baru klub mereka seumuran dengan Jimin.

Ketika bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, Jung Kook dengan senang hati meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal dan segera membereskan meja dan memasukkan semua buku dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia segera menuju ke gymnasium dan mengganti bajunya ke dalam seragam basket sekolahnya.

"Kookie~" seseorang dengan surai berwarna coklat kemerahan itu berlari dari sisi lain lapangan dan menghampiri Kookie yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Ah, Hoseok hyung! Kenapa kau harus berhenti jadi coach disini?" Jung Kook cemberut dan terlihat sedih. Ia sudah terbiasa berlatih dengan coach kesayangannya itu dan Jung Kook bukan orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

"Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan juga harus memberikan kesempatan pada orang lain. Lagipula, dia tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan kok~" Hoseok hanya tertawa melihat Jung Kook yang mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi sekarang? Aku kan hanya tinggal setengah semester ada di klub basket.. Tidak bisa kah kau menunggu sampai aku meninggalkan klub basket semester 2 nanti?" Jung Kook merajuk dan hanya mendapat tawa dari Hoseok sebagai balasan.

"Oh ayo lah, kau akan terbiasa nanti. Lagipula kan seperti kau bilang kau hanya akan bersama dengan coach baru ini setengah semester. Aku tetap akan sering main ke sini kok~" Hoseok mengacak rambut adik kelasnya itu dengan sedikit kasar. Tiba – tiba handphone di kantung Hoseok berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Oh! Dia sudah disini! Sebentar ya, aku harus menjemputnya dulu. Kau ajak anak – anak yang lain untuk bersiap – siap!" dan dengan itu Hoseok pun berlari menjauhi Jung Kook untuk menemui coach baru itu. Jung Kook hanya menghela nafas dan mulai mengumpulkan anak – anak klub basket lain untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka.

"Kookie!" suara familiar itu kembali terdengar dari ujung lapangan. Kini Hoseok tidak berjalan sendiri. Ada seseorang yang, Jung Kook duga, adalah coach baru mereka. Seseorang dengan rambut blonde dan tatapan tajam dan terlihat dingin namun tampak menawan bagi Jung Kook. Tak terasa seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada pria di belakang Hoseok itu.

"Kenalkan, ini adik kelasku, Jeon Jung Kook~ Nah Jung Kook, dia yang akan menggantikan ku jadi coach disini!" pria di belakang Hoseok kini sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Hoseok dan berhadapan langsung dengan Jung Kook yang masih terpana. Dengan tergesa karena kaget dan takut ketahuan jika Ia melamun, Jung Kook pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan coach baru mereka.

"J-Jeon Jung Kook..."

"Tae. Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal"

=Real Time=

Jimin semakin hari semakin sibuk dengan perkuliahannya, begitu juga dengan Jung Kook dengan ujian – ujian dan urusan sekolahnya. Jimin tahu sejak awal bahwa Jung Kook adalah anggota klub basket. Meskipun dulu Ia dan Jung Kook sering bertengkar kecil karena Jung Kook yang selalu memaksakan diri untuk tetap hadir di klub basket ketika Ia sakit, Jimin hanya bisa mengalah dan menunggu dalam khawatir.

Jimin terpilih menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dalam drama teater nya di akhir semester kedua nya di kampus. Ia latihan hampir setiap hari dan bahkan jarang mendapat kontak dari Jung Kook ketika weekend tiba. Semakin lama, Jimin semakin jengah. Bayangannya akan bertemu dengan Jung Kook yang bersama orang lain kian lama kian kuat dan hampir setiap saat menghantui pikirannya, sekeras apapun Jimin berusaha untuk percaya pada Jung Kook dan menyibukkan dirinya agar tidak berpikir yang aneh – aneh.

 **KaTalk chat**

JeonJK (19:30) : hyung..

ParkJimin (19:35) : Kookie! Bogoshippo.. TT TT

JeonJK (19:36) : Ah maafkan aku.. Aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini..

ParkJimin (19:36) : Aku tahu

ParkJimin (19:37) : Kau makan dengan teratur kan?

JeonJK (19:38) : Hyung..

ParkJimin (19:38) : Hm?

JeonJK (19:40) : Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..

JeonJK (19:41) : Tapi kumohon jangan marah..

ParkJimin (19:43) : Ada apa Kookie?

JeonJK (19:43) : Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah..

ParkJimin (19:44) : Iya aku janji

JeonJK (19:45) : Dulu kau berkata aku harus selalu jujur pada mu kan..?

ParkJimin (19:46) : Mhm..?

JeonJK (19:56) : Aku.. Sepertinya..

JeonJK (20:00) : Menyukai pelatih basket ku..

Jimin terdiam melihat balasan dari Jung Kook. Dari Kookie kesayangannya itu. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia baru saja baca. Ia memang meminta Jung Kook untuk selalu jujur padanya, betapapun menyakitkan kenyataan itu. Jimin merasa lebih baik sakit karena kejujuran daripada harus berbohong. Yang membuat Jimin sangat sesak adalah selama ini Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu Jung Kook dan waktu belajarnya, tapi sempat – sempatnya kekasih nya itu menyukai orang lain. Harus Ia kemanakan rindunya kini? Hati Jimin terlalu sakit sampai jemarinya gemetar.

JeonJK (20:30) : ..hyung...?

ParkJimin (20:31) : terima kasih kau sudah jujur padaku

JeonJK (20:32) : Aku tidak ingin kita putus..

ParkJimin (20:32) : ..aku..

JeonJK (20:33) : Hyung maafkan aku..

JeonJK (20:45) : Hyung.. :'(

ParkJimin (20:46) : Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Aku butuh waktu sendiri.

JeonJK (20:47) : ...Baiklah.. Jalja yo, hyung..

JeonJK (21:00) : ..saranghae..

Jimin hanya terbaring dalam diam. Menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang gelap. Ia masih tidak percaya Kookie tersayangnya melakukan ini padanya. Lalu untuk apa Ia menahan diri selama ini? Ia mengusap kasar airmata yang jatuh di pipinya. Dugaan Jimin selama ini benar, suara – suara yang menghantui pikirannya kini menjadi kenyataan. Dan Jimin masih berharap dalam hati kecilnya bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Jung Kook menelpon Jimin dan terisak karena cincin yang diberikan oleh Jimin hilang. Jimin saat ini merasa bahwa ketika cincin itu hilang, saat itu juga lah hati Jung Kook untuk Jimin ikut menghilang. Sekalipun Jimin sanggup membelikan Jung Kook cincin yang baru, tapi cincin itu tidak akan pernah sama. Dan sekarang semua ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

Keesokan harinya Jimin merasa sangat kosong. Ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun dengan benar, begitu pula dengan latihan drama nya di kampus. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Beruntung hari itu kedua orangtua juga kakaknya sedang tidak dirumah. Jimin berpikir bahwa sendirian akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi Jimin salah besar. Pikirannya semakin kalut dan berisik, dan Jimin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari hal – hal yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Semua chat dari Kookie nya semalam terus terngiang di kepalanya, meskipun handphone nya telah lama mati dan telah terbanting sempurna ke tembok sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jimin hanya bisa duduk terdiam di kamarnya yang gelap. Ia menatap nanar ke tembok kosong di hadapannya.

 **KaTalk chat**

ParkJimin (19:20) : hyung

J-Hope (19:23) : Yo?

ParkJimin (19:24) : Tolong jaga Kookie ya

J-Hope (19:24) : kau kenapa?

ParkJimin (19:25) : Tidak apa

Dan Hoseok pun menelpon, membuat Jimin kaget dan mengangkat telponnya dengan malas.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kookie?"

"Tidak"

"Oh?"

"Hyung.." Jimin menghela nafas panjang, tahu bahwa Ia terlalu mudah ditebak dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewa dari nada bicaranya.

"Katakan saja.. Ada apa diantara kalian?"

"Apa ada pelatih basket lain selain dirimu di sekolah?"

"Eh.. Ada sih.. Kenap- eh.. Jangan bilang.."

"hm..?"

"...erh.."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia dan Jung Kook, hyung..?"

"..itu.. ah.."

"...sudah ku duga.."

"Jimin-ah.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari mu.. Aku sendiri memang dari awal sudah curiga tapi aku merasa tidak berhak melakukan apa – apa.. Dan mereka memang terlihat biasa saja.. Jadi aku tidak melakukan apa – apa..."

"Tidak apa, hyung.. Aku percaya pada mu.. Kookie sendiri yang mengaku Ia menyukai pelatih basketnya pada ku kemarin malam.."

"MWO?!"

"..dan aku masih tidak bisa melepasnya.. Haha aku bodoh ya..?"

"...menurutku itu wajar.. Kau dan dia sudah 2 tahun bersama.."

"Dan aku masih memaafkannya.. Berencana untuk memberikan dia kesempatan kedua.."

"Jangan bodoh.."

"Aku memang sudah bodoh, hyung.."

"Jimin-ah.."

"Sudah ya.. Aku mau tidur. Jalja.." dan Jimin pun memutuskan hubungan telepon itu. Ia menghargai kejujuran Kookie, dan menurutnya Kookie pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua. Setelah menenangkan diri, Jimin pun kembali berusaha terlelap dan mengubur rasa sakitnya dalam - dalam.

* * *

Chapter 1! I'm very productive today haha.. My friend said the prologue is too long. What do you readers think? ;-;) I just want to tell you a glimpse of what BPD feels like so.. yeah.. I didn't mean to make baby Kookie a jerk here, its just that.. Ah I'll explain the reason later in chapter 2. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this one, You and also Living With Depression tomorrow all at once. :"D I'm such a masochist LMAO

 **MinYoonlovers** TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU BACA #terharu kalo mau baca lebih lanjut soal disorder ini bisa baca di buku DSM TR-IV. Itu buku psikologi. Atau bisa cek di youtube dengan keyword "what does bpd feels like". Ada beberapa kriteria yang lupa ku sebut di prolog dan aku kembangin per chapter nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau baca dan memberi review!

 **Vtan368** TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU BACA #terharujuga dan terima kasih atas review nya! Ditunggu ya chap berikutnya heheheheheheheheheheh


	3. Chapter 2

_**Monochrome Days**_

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Diagnostic Feature

Criterion no 1

Individu yang menderita BPD akan mengupayakan apapun, dalam keadaan panik,  
untuk menghindari perasaan ditinggalkan baik yang nyata maupun imajiner

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pengakuan Jung Kook. Tidak ada perubahan signifikan, selain Jung Kook lah yang selalu mengirimkan chat terlebih dulu. Lebih karena merasa bersalah, tapi Jimin menganggap hal itu merupakan hal yang baik. Ia hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Jung Kook sedang menyukai orang lain selain dirinya saat ini ketika Jung Kook menjadi sedikit lebih perhatian padanya.

Jimin kembali berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk pementasan teaternya. Peran yang termasuk dalam golongan pemeran utama yang didapatnya membuat Jimin harus bekerja dan berlatih lebih keras, seberapa besar pun Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dirumah karena emosi dan mental nya yang terasa lelah dan terkuras habis.

 **KaTalk chat**

JeonJK (19:30) : Hyungie, apa kau sudah pulang?

ParkJimin (20:03) : Ah maaf aku baru saja sampai rumah Kookie

JeonJK (20:05) : Tidak Apa, aku baru saja selesai makan malam

ParkJimin (20:15) : Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan mandi dan langsung tidur

JeonJK (20:17) : Kau tidak makan dulu? : (

ParkJimin (20:20) : Aku sudah makan tadi di kampus, tenang saja

JeonJK (20:21) : Oke~ ^^

Jimin tersenyum dan meletakkan handphone nya di atas meja nakas di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi Jimin merasa matanya sudah semakin berat. Meskipun lapar Ia malas keluar kamar untuk mencari makan. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada di atas selimutnya yang tebal dan halus setelah seharian bergerak dan terpaksa bertemu dan bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Menurut Jimin menghadapi manusia atau kenalan – kenalan nya di kampus jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding lari 5km setiap pagi.

Jimin membiarkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana, meskipun tubuhnya lelah dan kedua matanya terasa berat Ia belum juga bisa tidur. Ketika malam semakin sunyi, benaknya kembali pada pengakuan Jung Kook seminggu yang lalu. Jimin pun mulai berpikir apa yang kurang dari nya sehingga Jung Kook bisa menyukai pelatih basket barunya? Apa karena Ia kurang tinggi? Kurang tampan? Kurang perhatian? Kurang baik?

Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Jimin membuat Ia semakin lelah dan pada akhirnya terlelap dalam kegamangannya. Pertanyaan terakhir yang melintas di benak Jimin adalah : haruskah Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Jung Kook?

Matahari sudah meninggi, namun Jimin masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia enggan beranjak dari sana. Pikirannya masih melanglang buana, dan perasaannya masih kosong. Ketika Ia menyalakan handphone nya, Ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari Yoo Min Kyung, salah seorang sahabatnya ketika SMA dulu. Min Kyung mengenal dan mengetahui hubungan Jimin dengan Jung Kook, dan Jimin memang dekat dengan Min Kyung terlebih dahulu.

 **KaTalk chat**

10.21_yoo (09:21) : Jiminnie~ apa kau akan datang ke festival minggu depan?

ParkJimin (09:22) : Nuna, apa kau perlu menanyakan hal itu pagi – pagi begini?

10.21_Yoo (09:23) : hei kau ini buta? Ini sudah siang! Kebiasaan sekali menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi ):T

ParkJimin (09:25) : Aku tidak buta, aku baru bangun. Memang ada festival apa? Dimana?

10.21_Yoo (09:26) : Ada food fest di kampus ku. Datang ya? Aku buka stand di sana~

ParkJimin (09:27) : Aku tidak harus beli kan? Tadi rasanya kau bertanya, kenapa sekarang kau meminta ku untuk datang?

10.21_Yoo (09:30) : Ish! Banyak tanya! Sudah datang saja! Kookie juga akan hadir kok! Aku sudah mengundangnya kemarin~

Jimin terdiam. Ia belum menceritakan masalahnya dengan Jung Kook pada Min Kyung. Setelah membalas dengan 'ok' Jimin pun memutuskan untuk mandi. Ada latihan teater yang harus Ia hadiri hari itu, meskipun mulai setelah jam makan siang mungkin akan berlanjut sampai malam lagi karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Jika Jimin bukan pemeran utama mungkin Ia akan memilih untuk kembali tidur dan membolos latihan. Sayangnya itu hanya angan – angannya saja.

 **KaTalk chat**

JeonJK (19:30) : Hyungiee

ParkJimin (20:48) : Maaf Kookie, aku baru selesai latihan. Ada apa?

JeonJK (20:49) : Ah.. Tidak apa, hanya ingin memanggil saja. Kau sedang sibuk ya?

ParkJimin (20:51) : Yah begitulah.. Kenapa, sayang?

JeonJK (20:55) : Emm.. Min Kyung nuna mengajak ku untuk datang ke kampusnya minggu depan.. Apa kau juga datang?

ParkJimin (21:00) : Mungkin iya, dia juga mengundangku kemarin

JeonJK (21:07) : ok, sampai ketemu di sana~

Jimin tersenyum kecil membaca balasan Kookie nya. Perasaannya yang kacau selalu saja dibisukan oleh balasan semacam itu. Jimin berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka bisa sekalian berkencan di event kampus Min Kyung. Mood Jimin yang kembali naik membuatnya semangat membereskan tasnya dan segera beranjak pulang. Ia berharap Ia dapat mimpi indah malam ini.

 **KaTalk chat**

ParkJimin (22:20) : Maaf aku baru sempat balas, aku baru sampai di rumah

JeonJK (22:21) : welcome back~ ^^

ParkJimin (22:22) : Thank you.. :* Apa kau sudah makan malam?

JeonJK (22:23) : Emm.. Sudah kok, hyung sendiri?

ParkJimin (22:24) : Sudah, dapat jatah dari kampus haha

JeonJK (22:36) : ah hyung maaf aku ketiduran.. TT TT

ParkJimin (22:37) : Tidak apa, kau tidur saja. Aku juga akan tidur sebentar lagi..

JeonJK (22:40) : Ne.. Jalja yo~

ParkJimin (22:42) : Jalja yo..

Jimin tersenyum. Ia baru sadar betapa Ia merindukan kekasihnya itu. Sebagaimanapun Ia telah membuatnya marah dan kecewa, tapi rasa sayang Jimin sudah terlalu besar sehingga menutupi rasa sakit itu. Yang Ia tahu, Ia ingin akhir pekan minggu depan segera datang. Ia ingin segera merengkuh kekasih nya yang lebih muda itu.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu, Kookie.." ucap Jimin lirih ketika Ia melihat wallpaper hp nya yang merupakan fotonya dengan Kookie kesayangannya. Jimin pun mengunci handphone nya dan setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Ia pun terlelap.

=Dua hari kemudian=

"Hoseok, hari ini temani mama belanja ya. Jangan kemana – mana!" Hoseok hanya menghela nafas atas ajakan ibunya yang mendadak itu. Ia mau tidak mau harus merelakan waktunya bersantai di rumah pada hari Minggu ini untuk mengantar kemana pun ibunya ingin pergi.

"Ya eomma, aku ganti baju dulu sebentar" seusai Hoseok mengganti baju menggunakan pakaian layak untuk dibawa keluar, Ia pun segera menuju pintu depan dimana ibunya sudah menunggu. Mereka pun berangkat ke sebuah mall dengan menggunakan transportasi umum.

Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak Hoseok dan ibunya sampai di mall itu. Hoseok dengan langkah semakin berat terus menemani ibunya yang asyik melihat – lihat berbagai hal yang terpajang di depan toko. Padahal tujuan utama ibunya adalah membeli bahan makanan dan keperluan bulanan.

"Eomma.. Ingat tujuan mu ke sini untuk apa.. Makanan dirumah sudah hampir habis, jangan membeli tas atau sepatu baru dulu.." rajuk Hoseok yang sebenarnya sudah sangat pegal menemani ibunya mengitari mall itu dari lantai paling atas.

"Seharusnya aku mengajak kakakmu saja ke sini. Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita turun ke bawah" ibunya menghela nafas, memang seharusnya acara window shopping ini ditemain oleh putrinya, bukan malah putra bungsunya. Tapi apa daya? Putrinya sedang sibuk saat ini dan hanya ada putra nya dirumah, jadilah Hoseok korbannya.

Ketika akhirnya ibunya memutuskan untuk menuju lantai paling bawah untuk menuju supermarket, Hoseok melihat sesosok laki – laki yang sangat familiar untuknya. Laki – laki itu sedang bersama seorang lelaki lainnya. Dan mereka terlihat terlalu akrab untuk sebatas 'teman'.

"..Jung Kook..? Ta-Taehyung?" ingin rasanya Hoseok mengejar dua sosok yang sangat dikenali nya itu, tapi niatnya terpaksa harus diurungkan karena Ia sedang bersama ibunya dan tidak mungkin Ia meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja. Sementara Jung Kook dan Taehyung sudah semakin jauh dari pandangan.

"...keterlaluan.." Hoseok berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh adik kelasnya itu.

=Jimin's side=

Jimin benar – benar menghabiskan hari liburnya dikamar, tidak banyak keluar kecuali untuk makan. Tidak juga banyak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya karena tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Ia masih menantikan chat dari Jung Kook yang belum dibalas sejak pagi tadi. Jung Kook berkata Ia harus menemani ayahnya membeli sesuatu hari itu jadi mungkin akan sulit untuk membalas chat dari Jimin. Jimin dengan polosnya percaya dan mengucapkan semoga harinya menyenangkan.

 **KaTalk chat**

J-Hope (14:30) : Jims

ParkJimin (14:31) : yo?

J-Hope (14:32) : Kita perlu bicara, kau dirumah?

ParkJimin (14:33) : Iya.. Kau mau datang?

J-Hope (14:34) : Aku akan menginap sekalian. Bisa kan? Besok aku berangkat sendiri dari rumahmu

ParkJimin (14:35) : okayy

J-Hope (14:36) : Aku akan tiba di sana kira – kira satu setengah jam lagi

Ketika mendapat chat dari Hoseok, Jimin mendadak gelisah dan tidak tenang. Perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak, karena tidak biasanya Hoseok sampai ingin bertemu hanya untuk bicara. Biasanya Hoseok akan langsung menelepon, tidak langsung datang seperti ini.

Satu jam setengah berlalu, handphone Jimin masih belum mendapat notifikasi dari Kookie kesayangannya dan Hoseok telah berada di depan pintu kediaman Park.

"Jim aku diluar, tolong buka pintunya" Hoseok menelpon ketika Jimin hampir saja terlelap menunggu kedatangannya. Tanpa menjawab Hoseok, Jimin pun turun dari kasurnya untuk membukakan pintu depan agar Hoseok bisa masuk. Ketika Jimin membuka pintu, Hoseok terlihat serius, bahkan senyum nya terasa janggal. Jimin menjadi semakin takut dibuatnya.

"Masuk lah ke kamar mu dulu, baru aku bercerita" Jimin menyanggupi dan kembali mengunci pintu depan rumahya, membiarkan kunci pintunya di bawah jendela yang sedikit terbuka agar kedua orangtuanya dan kakak nya bisa membuka pintu tanpa harus menelponnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Jimin kau percaya padaku kan?" Jimin mengangguk dalam bingung.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Hoseok menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku.. Bertemu dengan Jung Kook tadi" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum. Senyum itu membuat Hoseok merasa tercekat untuk mengatakan apa yang Ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Oalah jadi kalian ternyata pergi ke mall yang sama ya?" Jimin tertawa kecil, tapi melihat wajah Hoseok yang tidak berubah, senyum Jimin pun hilang.

"Aku.. Melihatnya dengan Taehyung.. D-dan mereka, aish, terlalu.. Akrab, untuk sebatas teman..." Hoseok menatap dalam – dalam manik milik Jimin. Ada rasa tidak percaya terpancar dari adik kelasnya itu. Jimin mengedipkan matanya pelan, menunduk dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Hoseok katakan.

"Kau percaya pada ku kan..? Aku tidak mungkin membohongi mu.." ucap Hoseok lagi, dengan kedua tangannya hampir mencengkram bahu Jimin. Ia yakin benar matanya masih sehat dan Ia tidak salah mengenali kedua lelaki yang Ia lihat di mall tadi.

"Tapi Kookie bilang dia.. Pergi.." Jimin terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya percaya jika Kookie pergi dengan ayahnya. Padahal Ia sudah menghargai kejujurannya yang pertama, kenapa Ia harus bohong sekarang?

"Padahal Taehyung sudah punya Min Kyung.. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.." ucapan Hoseok menarik perhatian Jimin. Ada dua nama terucap, salah satunya tidak Ia kenal.

"Orang yang.. Dia.. Pacar Min Kyung..?" Jimin menatap Hoseok tidak percaya. Tapi rasa itu bukan untuk Hoseok, perasaan kecewa itu pada Kookie nya, dan rasa marah itu terbagi antara Kookie dan Min Kyung. Ia membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Hoseok dan menyambar handphone nya.

"Nuna"

"Ah, Jimin-ah! Wae yo? Kenapa tiba – tiba menelepon?"

"Siapa nama kekasihmu sekarang?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Sudah sebutkan saja"

"Kim.. Taehyung.." Jimin mengumpat pelan sebelum melanjutkan omongannya.

"Sebaiknya kau putuskan saja dia" Min Kyung kaget dengan pernyataan tiba – tiba itu. Jimin bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung lalu tiba – tiba Ia meminta Min Kyung putus dengan lelaki itu.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" belum sempat Jimin menjawab, handphone nya telah direbut Hoseok terlebih dulu.

"Hai Min Kyung, ini Hoseok. Aku matikan sebentar ya, nanti aku akan kembali menelpon mu." Setelah sambungan terputus, Hoseok mendorong Jimin untuk duduk di kasurnya.

"Jimin percuma saja kau bilang begitu, kau tahu kan betapa keras kepalanya Min Kyung? Ia sama batu nya seperti dirimu!" Jimin tidak bergeming, Ia masih tidak percaya akan kesaksian Hoseok. Tidak, Ia sedang menyangkal kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa kini Kookie nya memang sudah jatuh hati pada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Jims.. Biar aku yang bicara pada Min Kyung.. Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu.. Ya?" ucap Hoseok melembut. Melihat Jimin yang tidak memberikan respon apa – apa, Hoseok kembali berdiri dan menelpon Min Kyung dengan handphone nya. Dan seperti yang Hoseok duga, Min Kyung tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Apa kau yakin itu Taehyung?"

"Min Kyung-ah, untuk apa aku berbohong pada mu?" Min Kyung berpikir sejenak, dibandingkan dengan Taehyung, Min Kyung memang mengenal Hoseok jauh lebih lama. Ia tahu benar bahwa sahabatnya itu memang tidak bisa berbohong sama sekali.

"Aku.. Akan menanyakannya pada Tae.." kemudian sambungan kembali terputus. Hoseok masih berusaha menenangkan Jimin yang, meskipun tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya di atas kasur, terlihat sangat kacau. Perasaan dan pikirannya terpancar jelas dari ekspresi wajah dan tatapannya yang kosong dan kalut.

Tidak lama kemudian handphone Hoseok berdering. Namun hanya sebuah chat yang masuk. Sepotong screenshot percakapan Min Kyung dan Taehyung lebih tepatnya.

 ***screenshot***

10.21_yoo : Tae kau dimana?

Taetae : aku di mall, kenapa?

10.21_yoo : sama siapa?

Taetae : sama adik kelas ku, kenapa?

10.21_yoo : siapa namanya?

Taetae : kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu?

10.21_yoo : aku paling benci pertanyaan ku dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi, Tae

Taetae : Jeon Jung Kook

10.21_yoo : Kau hanya teman?

Taetae : iya lah, kau ini kenapa sih?

10.21_yoo : teman ku baru saja melihat kalian, dia bilang kalian seperti pacaran

Taetae : oh ayolah kau kan tau kalo aku dan adik kelas ku memang sering menempel

10.21_yoo : Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu kau begitu. Sejak kapan?!

 ***end of screenshot***

Sekarang giliran handphone Jimin yang berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

10.21_yoo (17:18) : Jimin-ah.. Maafkan aku..

10.21_yoo (17:18) : Aku tidak tahu kalo Tae ku seperti itu

ParkJimin (17:21) : Ini semua bukan salah mu, eonnie

10.21_yoo (17:22) : Aku akan bicara pada Tae soal ini

Jimin menghela nafas pelan ketika Ia membaca pesan dari Min Kyung. Ia tahu benar bahwa Min Kyung merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang Ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan sakit dan kecewa telah di khianati orang yang paling disayang. Jimin tidak lagi membalas pesan terakhir dari Min Kyung. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa apa, rasanya terlalu sakit sampai Ia kebas.

"Jimin-ah.." panggil Hoseok khawatir. Ia merasa memang sudah seharusnya Ia menginap di rumah Jimin hari itu, atau Jimin mungkin tidak akan melihat mentari pagi keesokan harinya. Jimin terlihat begitu hancur. Sekuat apapun Ia berusaha menyangkal kenyataan itu, semua itu percuma. Ia tahu dan yakin bahwa Hoseok tidak mungkin berbohong. Selama mengenalnya, Hoseok memang terkenal karena jadi seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Lagi pula, benar apa kata Hoseok, untuk apa Ia membohongi Jimin dan Min Kyung?

"..aku kurang apa hyung..?"

* * *

Pertama bales review dulu yah www

 **Vtan368** www beloom ini masih bahas konflik awalny dulu hewhewhew dinanti ya www

 **Minyoonlovers** bisa jadi kamu bipolar lho kalo perubahan mood nya ekstrem OAO)/

 **Myga** YAY! *tos makasih udah baca dan kasih review~ ditunggu chap berikutnya Xd

 **AmaliaSalm** makasih udah baca dan kasih review XD

 **Wow11** wwwww makasih udah baca sama kasih review XD

 **27tiavy** WWWWWW iya dibikin baper dulu diawal biar kepo ahah makasih udah baca dan review~

Wah panjang.. Udah lama ga nulis sampe di angka 2000 kata lmao Aku kerjain di kantor sambil nyambi kerjaan juga wwwww pemanis aka abang gula nya muncul nanti biar enak. Sekarang yang pait – pait dulu wwww terima kasih udah baca dan review! Oh iya, Yoo Min Kyung itu sebenernya nama ssaem ku di tempat les. /muridkurangajar

-Ches Anderson-


	4. Chapter 3

_**Monochrome Days**_

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

Never Ever song belong to All Saint

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Diagnostic Feature

Criterion no 1

Individu yang menderita BPD akan mengupayakan apapun, dalam keadaan panik, untuk menghindari perasaan ditinggalkan  
baik yang nyata maupun imajiner

 _A few questions that I need to know_

 _how you could ever hurt me so_

 _I need to know what I've done wrong_

 _and how long it's been going on_

 _Was it that I never paid enough attention?_

 _Or did I not give enough affection?_

 _Not only will your answers keep me sane_

 _but I'll know never to make the same mistake again_

 _You can tell me to my face or even on the phone_

 _You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know_

 _Did I never treat you right?_

 _Did I always start the fight?_

 _Either way, I'm going out of my mind_

 _all the answers to my questions_

 _I have to find_

Ketika radio bis yang dikendarai Jimin menyala, lagu Never Ever milik All Saint terputar disana. Mendengar liriknya membuat Jimin merasa tertampar. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak Hoseok memberikan kesaksiannya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu pula Jimin tidak menggubris chat apapun dari Jung Kook. Ia tidak ingin bicara dengan Kookie nya. Ia kecewa dan masih sakit hati. Tapi untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Kookie, Ia masih merasa berat.

"Dia sudah berpaling pada orang lain. Untuk apa kau masih berada di tempat yang sama..?" ucapan Hoseok terngiang di benak Jimin. Ia tersenyum miris, melihat keluar jendela bis yang mulai basah karena hujan.

'Karena aku masih menyayangi nya, hyung.. Terlalu menyayangi nya..' Jimin menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, perjalanannya menuju kampus masih jauh dan Ia ingin tertidur sejenak. Tapi rencananya agak terganggu ketika tiba – tiba handphone nya bergetar.

 **KaTalk chat**

J-Hope (06:59) : Jims

ParkJimin (07:01) : ya?

J-Hope (07:02) : hanya memastikan saja kau masih hidup

ParkJimin (07:03) : haha very funny

J-Hope (07:04) : Apa kau kosong weekend ini?

ParkJimin (07:05) : Yah.. Sepertinya. Kenapa?

J-Hope (07:06) : Aku dan kakak ku ingin pergi ke sebuah acara performance. Kau mau ikut?

ParkJimin (07:07) : Perform apa?

J-Hope (07:08) : Ntahlah, aku hanya diseret kakak ku. Aku tidak mau sendirian dan melamun di sana jika acaranya tidak menarik.

ParkJimin (07:09) : Pfft jadi kau bawa aku agar jadi korban juga?

J-Hope (07:10) : Yep

ParkJimin (07:11) : Baiklah. Hari Sabtu/Minggu? Jam berapa? Bertemu dimana?

J-Hope (07:12) : Aku saja yang jemput ke rumah mu hari Minggu nya, jika jam 9 kau belum bangun ku seret ya kekeke

ParkJimin (07:13) : ya ya terserah lah, aku mau tidur dulu

J-Hope (07:14) : okk

J-Hope (07:16) : ... hei, kau tidak kuliah?

Jimin sengaja tidak membalas chat terakhir Hoseok dan hanya tertawa. Ia tidak sengaja membuka kalender dan melihat ada sebuah tanda tersemat di hari Minggu.

'JiKook's 3rd Anniversaryy~' Jimin menatap kalender di handphone nya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tersenyum miris melihat pengingat di kalendernya itu.

"Sayang ya.." Jimin menutup kalender di handphone nya dan kembali menyamankan dirinya di kursi bis itu. Ia menutup mata, menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini?

Jimin kembali membuka matanya. Melihat tab KaTalk dari Kookie nya yang menunjukkan puluhan chat yang belum Ia baca. Rasa rindunya meluap. Mendominasi kecewa dan sakit hatinya. Selalu seperti itu. Lagi dan lagi. Jimin tahu Ia sangat bodoh. Tapi Ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan Kookie. Hampir 3 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk bisa dihapus dalam waktu 2 minggu. Mengingat hubungan – hubungan Jimin sebelumnya, Ia bahkan butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk benar – benar merasa baik – baik saja.

'Oh Hoseok hyung akan marah dengan keputusan ku..' batin Jimin sebelum Ia akhirnya membuka chat dari Kookie. Puluhan chat itu di dominasi oleh permintaan maaf dari Kookie. Jimin membacanya satu persatu. Semakin lama perasaannya semakin kebas. Apa yang diucapkan Kookie di chat dan apa yang Hoseok katakan bertengkar dalam benak Jimin.

 **KaTalk**

ParkJimin (07:20) : hey

JeonJK (07:21) : Hyung..! :"(

JeonJK (07:21) : Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu...

JeonJK (07:22) : Kau tidak membalas chat ku sama sekali

JeonJK (07:22) : Hoseok hyung juga tidak menjawab apa apa jika aku menanyakan mu

ParkJimin (07:23) : Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?

JeonJK (07:24) : senang, karena akhirnya kau membalas pesan ku

ParkJimin (07:25) : Sungguh?

JeonJK (07:25) : iya :')

ParkJimin (07:26) : Bukan karena Taehyung?

JeonJK (07:30) : ..jadi itu kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku?

ParkJimin (07:31) : Jung Kook

ParkJimin (07:31) : Jika memang

ParkJimin (07:32) : Kau bahagia dengannya

ParkJimin (07:32) : Aku bisa terima

ParkJimin (07:32) : Aku juga sudah pernah bilang kan? Ketika kau menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari ku, kau katakan saja..

ParkJimin (07:34) : Yang membuatku kecewa kenapa kau harus bohong..?

JeonJK (07:40) : Maaf..

ParkJimin (07:41) : Iya kau mengakui kau menyukainya, tapi kau bilang kalian hanya teman. Nyatanya seperti ini.. Kenapa harus bohong..?

Lama Jimin menunggu, Jung Kook tidak memberikan balasan apa - apa. Akhirnya Jimin menghabiskan sisa perjalanannya ke kampus dengan menatap layar handphone nya yang sudah mati, menanti jawaban. Ia melangkah turun dari bis dan langsung menuju ke kelasnya. Untungnya masih belum banyak orang disana. Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas tangannya. Emosi yang Ia rasakan ketika akhirnya berbicara lagi dengan Jung Kook membuatnya sangat lelah.

Di sisi lain Jung Kook merasa sangat asing dan sakit ketika Jimin memanggilnya dengan 'Jung Kook' dan bukan 'Kookie' seperti biasanya. Ia tahu Jimin sangat kecewa dan marah, dan Ia berpikir bahwa untuk terakhir kalinya Jimin akan memaafkannya ketika Ia membalas chat. Tapi Jung Kook salah.

Ketika Jung Kook membaca ulang chat dari Jimin, Ia menyadari bahwa Jimin tidak mengatakan kata 'putus' sama sekali. Ia pun menjadi gamang. Jung Kook tidak mau melepas Jimin, tapi Ia sendiri juga sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang bahkan menurut dirinya sendiri sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan. Satu – satunya yang bisa Jung Kook lakukan sekarang adalah mengakui sesuatu yang selama ini telah tersimpan jauh.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Jimin baru saja selesai latihan teater. Hari pementasannya semakin dekat dan latihan mereka semakin intens. Ia hanya punya waktu 10 hari lagi sampai pertunjukkan di kampusnya. Minggu ini meskipun Ia ingin beristirahat, Ia terlanjur berjanji untuk pergi dengan Hoseok, padahal hanya hari Minggu yang Ia punya untuk istirahat. Pelatihan teater nya sekarang menjadi 6 hari seminggu. Karena memang pertunjukan teater musikal bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan.

Menghindari kecelakaan yang mungkin terjadi, Jimin memilih untuk menggunakan transportasi umum dibandingkan membawa motor nya ke kampus. Karena tiap kali selesai latihan, energinya akan sangat terkuras dan Ia jadi mudah mengantuk. Sesampainya di gerbang rumahnya, Jimin menghela nafas lega. Ia ingin segera berbaring dan istirahat.

=Keesokan harinya=

 **KaTalk chat**

JeonJK (09:30) : Hoseok hyung, apa kau ke sekolah hari ini?

J-Hope (09:56) : Maaf baru balas, iya. Kenapa?

JeonJK (09:57) : Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan, kau akan ke lapangan kan nanti sore?

J-Hope (09:58) : Iya. Untukku?

JeonJK (10:01) : Untuk Jimin, hyung..

J-Hope (10:04) : Ok

Jung Kook meremas sebuah amplop di tangannya. Sebuah surat untuk Jimin. Ia menunggu Hoseok dengan gelisah, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali setelah lebih dari dua minggu Hoseok tidak bermain ke sekolahnya. Jung Kook berpikir bahwa Hoseok pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Jimin. Ia hanya tidak tahu jika Hoseok adalah orang yang menjadi saksi bagi Jimin.

"Yoo~ sudah lama menunggu?" suara Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Jung Kook yang duduk di pinggiran lapangan sendirian. Anak – anak klub basket lain sedang berganti pakaian dan Taehyung belum datang.

"A-ah tidak.. Aku tidak menunggu lama.." Jung Kook tersenyum, Ia merasa agak takut bertemu dengan Hoseok karena Ia tahu benar Hoseok adalah teman dekat Jimin. Jung Kook pun menyodorkan amplop yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Jimin, hyung.. Boleh kan aku minta tolong menyampaikan nya..?" tanya Jung Kook ragu. Hoseok memperhatikan amplop itu dan melayangkan pandangannya kembali ke wajah Jung Kook yang tidak berani bertatap mata dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berikan sendiri?" tanya Hoseok polos, berpura – pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Jung Kook dan Jimin walaupun Hoseok yakin Jung Kook tahu Ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Ah.. Itu.. Aku.." belum sempat Jung Kook menjawab, sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya.

"Kookie, kenapa kau belum ganti baju? Oh, Hoseok hyung! Sudah lama tidak melihat mu disini. Kau kemana saja?" ucap Taehyung santai sambil berjalan menuju kedua temannya itu. Paling tidak, satu dari mereka benar - benar hanya sekedar teman.

"Yo. Aku sedang sibuk jadi tidak sempat main haha" jawab Hoseok datar. Iya, dia masih tersenyum, tetapi mengingat Jimin yang hancur dua minggu yang lalu membuatnya sulit mengakrabkan diri dengan Taehyung maupun Jung Kook.

"Ini saja kan? Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan pada Jimin~" ucap Hoseok, sengaja, saat Taehyung berada di depan mereka dan Ia pun mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Jung Kook.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya~" Hoseok pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap Jung Kook bingung dan Jung Kook yang menunduk takut.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Jimin?" tanya Taehyung. Jung Kook hanya menggeleng.

"Bukan apa – apa, aku.. Ganti baju dulu.." Jung Kook pun kini ikut meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di tengah lapangan.

 **KaTalk chat**

J-Hope (19:34) : mochi mochi

ParkJimin (19:37) : Hah?

J-Hope (19:38) : Mochi mochi, annyeonghaseo

ParkJimin (19:40) : Itu moshi moshi, hyung. Bukan mochi

J-Hope (19:42) : Tapi kan kau mochi

ParkJimin (19:43) : Sial lol

J-Hope (19:44) : Kau sudah dirumah belum?

ParkJimin (19:45): Sudah, kenapa? Mau main?

J-Hope (19:46) : Mengantar paket kekeke

ParkJimin (19:47) : Sejak kapan kau kerja di delivery service?

J-Hope (19:50) : Aku di jalan ke sana, tunggu di pintu ya. Aku tidak bisa menelpon mu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jimin bisa melihat dari jendela Hoseok yang berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Ia pun membuka pintu depan dan menyambut Hoseok di gerbang.

"Tidak usah dibuka, aku tidak akan masuk. Aku hanya mampir saja" Jimin dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Hoseok. Memang Ia berkata akan mengantarkan paket, tapi Ia tidak terlihat sedang membawa apapun.

"Kau tidak main dulu?" Jimin berpura – pura terlihat sedih dan Hoseok hanya tertawa.

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah malam. Aku mau cepat pulang dan tidur. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Tadi Jung Kook memberikan ini padaku." Hoseok merogoh kantong jaket nya dan menarik sebuah amplop yang kemudian Ia berikan pada Jimin.

"Oh.. Oke.. Terima kasih, hyung. Maaf merepotkan"

"Yasudah aku pulang ya"

"Hyung"

"Yo?"

"Menginap saja lah, ya? Dirumah tidak ada orang. Aku jaga sendiri"

"Tapi aku belum ijin..."

"Makan dulu sambil tunggu ijin?"

"Hemm... Yaaa... Baiklah.. Aku pinjam telepon rumahmu ya" Jimin pun dengan senang hati membuka gerbang rumahnya dan membiarkan Hoseok masuk. Meskipun Ia sering bertengkar dengan Hoseok, mungkin bahkan lebih sering ketimbang Ia bertengkar dengan Jung Kook, tapi Hoseok adalah satu – satunya orang yang tinggal paling lama di sisi Jimin. Seorang Park Jimin dengan emosionalnya yang selalu berubah cepat seperti rollercoaster.

Setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk Hoseok, Jimin pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebrang Hoseok. Ia dengan ragu membuka amplop pemberian Jung Kook. Ia takut membaca isinya, karena Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Ia temukan didalam sana.

Setelah menghela nafas, Ia pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih bergaris dari dalam amplop yang sudah terbuka itu untuk kemudian mulai membacanya.

 _Dear my dearest hyung,_

 _Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan,  
semoga kau masih sudi membacanya sampai akhir.  
Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan beberapa hal yang selama ini tidak berani kuucapkan karena aku takut jika kau akan marah dan tidak ingin berbicara lagi pada ku. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan membaca penjelasanku ini atau tidak.  
Apalagi mempercayainya.  
Tapi aku sungguh menyayangi mu, hyung. Kau keras kepala, tidak mau menyerah sampai akhirnya aku jatuh pada mu karena melihat kegigihan dan ketulusan mu memperjuangkan ku dulu. Kau satu – satunya orang yang menyayangi ku seperti mendiang ibu ku. Tapi.. aku tidak bisa selamanya tersenyum dan mengangkatmu naik ketika kau terus dan terus terjatuh. Maafkan aku hyung..  
Terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih atas waktu mu, perhatian mu, kasih sayang mu, semua hadiah dari mu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik cincin pemberian dari mu.  
Kau tahu? Ketika kau jatuh, aku berusaha memberikan hal positif untuk mu, tapi itu juga menguras emosi ku ketika kau malah memutuskan untuk tetap bergelung dalam jatuh mu. Aku merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Dan ketika aku jatuh, dia datang dan membantu ku untuk kembali berdiri. Maafkan aku hyung..  
Tapi aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira. Terlebih dengan tatapan sinis ibu mu setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumah mu atau setiap Ia melihat kita bersama. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Maafkan aku.. Jika kau membenci ku dan tidak ingin memaafkan ku, aku bisa terima. Maafkan aku yang egois ini.. Ku harap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih kuat dari ku. Ku harap kau bisa berbahagia.. Aku menyayangi mu, hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi mu._

 __Jeon Jung Kook__

Jimin tertawa. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa selain tertawa membaca surat itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Jika Jung Kook memang sangat menyayangi Jimin, kenapa Ia malah pergi dengan orang lain? Dan isi surat itu seolah – olah mengatakan bahwa Jimin adalah sebuah beban. Beban emosional yang berat.

Hoseok yang kaget karena Jimin yang tiba – tiba tertawa menghentikan kegiatan menyantap makan malamnya. Ketika Ia mendongak, Jimin masih tertawa, tapi matanya sudah tergenang.

"Ternyata aku sejahat itu ya, hyung..? Hahaha.." Hoseok mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia mengambil secarik kertas di tangan Jimin yang merupakan surat dari Jung Kook dan membacanya. Hoseok menghela nafas kesal, tapi Ia tidak menemukan kata apapun untuk membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik. Kemudian Hoseok pun merasa keputusannya untuk menginap malam ini lagi – lagi benar.

"Jimin-ah.." orang yang dipanggil hanya menghela nafas dan mengelap wajahnya yang sudah basah. Ia merasa kosong dan rasa bersalah lebih mendominasi pikirannya dibandingkan rasa kecewa telah dikhianati. Semua ini salahnya. Andai saja Ia tidak terlalu emosional. Andai saja Jimin lebih bisa bersikap dewasa. Andai saja Jimin bisa lebih menggunakan waktunya untuk membuat Jung Kook bahagia. Mungkin Jung Kook tidak akan berpaling.

"Jimin-ah, ini bukan salah mu.." ucap Hoseok lirih. Ia tahu persis apa yang ada di benak Jimin dan Ia tidak mau Jimin semakin stres. Hoseok mendadak menyesali kejujurannya. Tapi Ia tahu benar jika Ia tidak memberitahu Jimin dari awal, mungkin ketika Jimin mengetahuinya kemudian, sahabat mochi nya itu akan bertingkah lebih nekat lagi. Dan Hoseok tahu benar betapa Jimin sangat menghargai kejujuran seseorang. Terutama orang – orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa.." ucap Jimin pelan setelah lama mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Kau tidur saja, istirahatkan pikiranmu.." ucap Hoseok seraya berdiri dan membawa piringnya ke wastafel. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping Jimin dan menepuk punggungnya pelan, mengisyaratkan adik kelasnya itu untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

=Kamar Jung Kook=

 **KaTalk chat**

ParkJimin (20:49) : Jung Kook

JeonJK (20:50) : maaf hyung aku baru selesai makan malam...

ParkJimin (20:52) : kau kosong hari Minggu ini?

JeonJK (20:53) : Emm.. I..ya..?

ParkJimin (20:54) : Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?

JeonJK (20:55) : ...apa?

ParkJimin (20:56) : Hari Minggu besok.. Aku ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Jung Kook terdiam. Hari terakhir bersama Jimin hyung. Apa maksudnya hari terakhir?

JeonJK (20:59) : Baiklah..

ParkJimin (21:00) : Terima kasih

Jung Kook tidak membalas lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa sesungguhnya Ia juga merindukan Jimin. Seumur hidupnya, orang yang memperlakukan Jung Kook persis seperti ibu nya yang telah meninggal hanyalah Jimin. Bahkan ayahnya yang masih hidup tidak selembut dan sesayang itu pada Jung Kook seperti halnya Jimin. Tapi Jung Kook juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya sudah bergeser pada Taehyung. Dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah. Dalam lamunannya, handphone milik Jung Kook kembali bergetar.

ParkJimin (21:10) : Satu hal lagi

ParkJimin (21:11) : Bisakah kau berpura – pura bahwa tidak pernah ada masalah apa – apa diantara kita Hari Minggu besok?

JeonJK (21:12) : Baiklah..

ParkJimin (21:13) : Terima kasih.. Aku menyayangi mu

Rasa bersalah di hati Jung Kook menjadi berlipat ganda. Ia merasa sangat berat ketika Ia membaca kalimat terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Jimin. Ia tidak tahu apakah Hoseok hyung telah memberikan suratnya atau belum, tapi yang pasti Jung Kook tidak ingin weekend segera datang.

* * *

Mari balas review terlebih dahulu wwwww

 **Babyn** maap maap yak kurang panjang, soalnya ini nyambi kerjaan juga x"D Semoga bisa lebih panjang ke depannya wwww

 **Minyoonlovers** kalo emang udah parah lebih baik ke psikiater dulu, chingu OAO)/ wwwww abang gula masih melanglang buana x'D

 **Hirokisasano1** karena... Karena apa ya? Wwwwwww x'D Nanti spoiler kalo dijelasin disini www

 **Wow11** Yoongi nya masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri wwww dinanti ya kemunculan abang gula nya x'D

 **Mulfan Girl** IYAAAAAAA AHAHAHAHHAA duh maaf aku lupa soalnya dari kemarin aku manggil eonni, eonni terus jadi lupa kalo ada nuna. Makasih ya udah ngingetin :"D Aku udah update kok dan udah ku ganti jadi nuna. Thank you so much for your review x'D

Yak, ngerjain chap ini sambil nyambi kerja lagi wwww jadi mohon maaf kalo pendek2 yak. Semoga fic lain juga bisa update. Karena ini yang paling banyak review nya jadi ini yang aku terusin terus :'D Terima kasih sudah baca dan kasih review~ kalian penyemangat buat lanjutin fic ini www

-Ches Anderson-


	5. Chapter 4

_**Monochrome Days**_

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

You're The Answer To A Guy Like Me belong to Leessang

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Diagnostic Feature

Criterion no 1

Individu yang menderita BPD akan mengupayakan apapun, dalam keadaan panik,  
untuk menghindari perasaan ditinggalkan baik yang nyata maupun imajiner

Chapter IV

.

Waktu pun bergulir dan datanglah hari yang dinantikan. Jimin telah bangun jauh sebelum waktu yang ditentukan Hoseok. Sehari sebelumnya Jimin menanyakan lokasi event yang akan Ia hadiri bersama Hoseok pada kakaknya dan memberikan informasi itu pada Jung Kook, yang ternyata juga berencana untuk pergi ke sana. Hoseok tidak tahu akan rencana Jimin untuk menemui Jung Kook di sana. Menemui seseorang yang masih memiliki status menjadi kekasihnya itu untuk meminta kesempatan kedua. Untuk meminta maaf. Yang tentu saja jika Hoseok sampai tahu, Ia pasti akan menyeret Jimin pulang.

 **KaTalk chat**

J-Hope (08:36) : Mochi mochi apa kau sudah bangun?

ParkJimin (08:38) : -_-)" Sudah, hyung

J-Hope (08:39) : Ah tidak seru, padahal aku sudah berniat menarik mu keluar dari kasur

ParkJimin (08:40) : Pfft kau terlambat

J-Hope (08:41) : Huff yasudah, aku sampai sana sebentar lagi ya, kau sudah mandi kan?

ParkJimin (08:42) : Sudaaaaaaaah

J-Hope (08:43) : kkkk okay

Tidak lama kemudian Jimin dapat mendengar deruan mobil yang mendekat. Jimin pun mengenakan jaket hitamnya dan menyandang backpack nya sebelum berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Lho? Ku kira hyung yang akan menyetir?" ucap Jimin kaget ketika Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati kakak Hoseok yang memegang setir.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula Hoshiki tidak tahu jalan." Hoseok hanya merengut dan mendengus mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Jimin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Oh iya, hyung, mungkin kita akan berpisah di sana. Aku ingin bertemu seseorang. Tapi jika aku sudah selesai aku pasti kembali ke kalian" ucap Jimin ketika mobil mulai melaju ke tempat yang ingin mereka tuju.

"Bertemu siapa?" Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menengok pada Jimin yang terduduk di jok belakang sebelah kiri.

"Adik kelas ku di kampus. Dia ingin menanyakan tugas pada ku. Kebetulan Ia juga pergi ke tempat yang sama jadi ya sekalian saja.." ucap Jimin ringan. Berusaha sedatar mungkin agar Hoseok tidak curiga. Semudah apapun Jimin terbaca, Ia masih bisa memberikan tampang polos dan tidak terlihat panik ketika mengucapkan sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan kenyataan, tidak seperti hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Oooh oke oke atur saja nanti disana~" ucap Hoseok polos. Ia pun kembali duduk manis menghadap ke depan, melewatkan Jimin yang membuang nafas lega Hoseok tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ketika keadaan di mobil cukup hening, Jimin baru sadar bahwa radio telah menyala sedari tadi. Dan ketika pendengarannya fokus, lagu yang terputar di radio adalah 'You're The Answer To A Guy Like Me' milik Leessang.

 _If you leave, I lose everything, I forget everything_

 _Please trust me just one more time please_

 _Dear my love who endured all of me_

 _I only gave you tears_

 _But still, this worthless guy_

 _Still always, only think of you_

 _Only if you're next to me, I gain strength_

 _You know this so pelase come back_

 _Only if you're next to me, it's perfect_

 _You know this so please come back_

Lagu tersebut membuat Jimin menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Pikirannya memutar hari – hari dimana Ia masih di SMA. Pada hari – hari dan waktu dimana Ia dan Jung Kook masih dapat bertemu setiap hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama di klub kebudayaan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mengulang kembali momen – momen manis yang pernah Ia dan Jung Kook lalui bersama. Jimin menutup matanya dan mengingat saat pertama kali Jung Kook menciumnya, sebagai tanda bahwa setelah sekain kali menolak Jimin, cinta Jimin pun diterimanya.

Jimin tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Ketika Ia membuka mata, niatnya sudah bulat. Ia tidak ingin melepas semua kebahagiaan itu begitu saja. Ia butuh kesempatan kedua. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan menjadi beban emosional lagi bagi Jung Kook.

"Jims, bangun. Kita sudah sampai~" ucap Hoseok sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Jimin yang hampir terlelap karena lamunannya. Jimin pun menguap sebelum keluar dari mobil.

 **KaTalk chat**

ParkJimin (10:02) : Aku sudah sampai. Kau sudah jalan?

JeonJK (10:04) : Sudah, aku akan tiba disana 30 menit lagi

ParkJimin (10:05) : ok

Jung Kook menghela nafas panjang. Ayahnya menyadari hal itu dan melihat anak semata wayangnya gelisah dan terlihat gusar.

"Nak.. Kamu yakin mau pergi?"

"Iya.. Kenapa pa?"

"Kau tidak terlihat senang.."

"Ah.. Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah saja"

"Yakin tetap mau pergi?"

"Iya.. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji, tidak bisa ku batalkan seenaknya.."

"Ok kalau begitu" dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya di dalam mobil. Sama halnya seperti Jimin, Jung Kook pun ikut tertidur di jalan.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Jung Kook tiba. Ayahnya sudah kembali pulang dan meninggalkan Jung Kook untuk pulang sendiri ketika acaranya selesai nanti. Jung Kook pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sebuah cafe tempat Ia akan bertemu dengan Jimin hari itu. Ketika sampai di pintu, Jung Kook menghentikan langkah kakinya, memperhatikan sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang pernah sangat Ia sayangi. Seorang Park Jimin yang terduduk sendirian. Menunggu 'Kookie' nya datang. Seperti yang selalu Jimin lakukan selama ini.

Jung Kook menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya Ia ingin berbalik dan kembali pulang, tapi itu hanya akan membuat Jimin semakin sedih. Setelah agak lama terdiam di ambang pintu cafe, Jung Kook pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan menemui Jimin.

"Hai Kookie~" sapa Jimin senang ketika Jung Kook menghampirinya. Ia tetap seperti biasanya bagi Jung Kook, dan Jung Kook merasa Ia harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Jimin minta beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Hai hyungie.." Jung Kook tersenyum dan duduk di sofa seberang Jimin. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat ketika Jimin memberi kabar pada Hoseok bahwa Ia sudah bertemu dengan adik kelasnya dan akan menyusul mereka sekitar 2 jam lagi.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Jung Kook menggeleng, Ia terlalu gugup pagi ini sehingga Ia tidak sempat memakan apapun. Jimin merengut dan menyodorkan menu di hadapannya pada Jung Kook.

"Kau ini selalu saja melupakan sarapan. Kalau kau sakit nanti bagaimana? Kau mau makan apa?" Jimin membuka menu di hadapan Jung Kook dan menunggu 'Kookie' nya membuat keputusan. Jung Kook tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa Ia merindukan ini. Kapan terakhir kali mereka memiliki waktu berdua dan menghabiskannya bersama seperti ini?

"Maaf hyung, aku lupa hehe.." Jung Kook pun memfokuskan perhatiannya pada menu di hadapannya. Tidak mendapati hal menarik dalam menu, Jung Kook pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak sengaja membuat kontak mata dengan Jimin yang sedari tadi tersenyum memperhatikan gerak gerik 'kekasih' nya itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Jung Kook salah tingkah dan segera mencari hal lain untuk menjadi pusat penglihatannya. Senyum Jimin terlalu indah dan menyakitkan untuk Jung Kook saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin setelah apa yang Ia lakukan Jimin masih tersenyum begitu bahagia nya melihat Jung Kook?

"Kenapa kau tutup menunya? Tidak ada yang menarik ya?" tanya Jimin lagi ketika Jung Kook memutuskan untuk menutup buku menu dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Ia menggeleng dan membalas senyum Jimin.

"Hemm.. Baiklah, mau coba cari ke lokasi event? Ku lihat di sana banyak stand makanan. Mau?" Jimin kembali menawarkan Jung Kook sebuah pilihan dan Jung Kook pun mengiyakan. Jimin mengusak gemas rambut hitam Jung Kook ketika mereka berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari cafe itu. Senyum hangat itu tidak pernah menghilang dari bibir Jimin dan Jung Kook yang dikuasai rasa bersalah mulai berubah menjadi rasa rindu. Ia diam – diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mudah jatuh hati pada orang lain.

Dan hari bagi Jimin dan Jung Kook pun dimulai ketika mereka keluar dari cafe itu. Jimin, seperti yang selalu Ia lakukan, masih tetap memperhatikan Jung Kook sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Membelikan makanan, sesekali menyuapi nya, mengelus rambut nya, memeluk dan merangkul seperti yang selalu Jimin lakukan. Jung Kook merasa ingin kembali, memutar waktu dan tidak membiarkan dirinya jatuh hati pada orang lain. Tapi semua itu sudah terjadi. Setelah berputar – putar di event yang sedang berlangsung dan tidak menemukan makanan berat yang menarik perhatian, mereka pun duduk di sebuah restoran sambil menunggu makan siang mereka. Jimin telah membayar makanan mereka sebelum makanannya datang.

"Kookie.." panggil Jimin pelan. Jung Kook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Handphone nya terus berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu dan Jung Kook merasa tidak enak pada Jimin.

"Apa kau harus pergi..?" tanya Jimin lagi ketika Ia memperhatikan Kookie nya sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan handphone nya yang terus berdering menandakan chat masuk. Jung Kook kembali menunduk dan melihat layar handphone nya yang penuh dengan chat yang menanyakan keberadaannya sekarang. Seseorang sedang mencarinya sejak tadi dan Jung Kook berusaha tidak membalasnya meskipun pada akhirnya Ia memberitahukan lokasinya pada orang yang mencarinya itu.

"Kookie.." Panggil Jimin lagi. Ia ingin Jung Kook mendengarkan apa yang ingin diucapkan Jimin baik – baik. Belum sempat Jung Kook berkata apa – apa, Jimin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ibu ku lakukan pada mu.. Aku tidak tahu jika aku sudah melukai mu selama ini.. Sehingga kau harus berpaling pada orang lain.." ucap Jimin lirih. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam lembut sepasang tangan milik Jung Kook. Jung Kook hanya bisa menunduk, tidak berani menatap Jimin sama sekali.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan hal yang ingin kau dengar.. Tapi sungguh aku minta maaf.. Aku seharusnya bersikap lebih dewasa dan berkepala dingin.. Aku seharusnya lebih peka terhadap perasaan mu.. Seharusnya aku tidak egois.. Kookie maafkan aku.." lanjut Jimin. Jung Kook tidak memberikan respon apa – apa. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab atau bersikap seperti apa. Mendengar Jimin begitu merasa bersalah dan tersiksa juga membuat Jung Kook merasakan hal yang sama.

"Karena itu.. Apa boleh aku meminta kesempatan kedua..? Aku berjanji akan berubah.. Kumohon.." pinta Jimin, hampir memelas. Jung Kook tidak tega dan tidak ingin membiarkan keheningan itu berlanjut lebih lama diantara mereka.

"Aku.." belum sempat Jung Kook menjawab, suara berat yang familiar memanggil namanya dari jauh. Jung Kook tidak menoleh dan malah memandang Jimin, yang justru menoleh ke arah suara itu. Jimin mengembalikan pandangannya pada Jung Kook. Kilatan kecewa menghiasi tatapan Jimin dan perlahan kedua tangannya melepas sepasang tangan milik Jung Kook. Jung Kook dapat merasakan betapa hancurnya seseorang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jadi ini jawabanmu.." ucap Jimin lirih, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan berdiri. Meninggalkan Jung Kook sendirian sebelum Taehyung menuju meja mereka. Jimin terus berjalan dan tidak lagi menoleh pada Jung Kook yang memanggilnya ataupun pada Taehyung yang kini berdiri di sisi Jung Kook menggantikan dirinya.

Semakin kencang Jung Kook memanggil, semakin cepat pula langkah Jimin terpacu. Ia tidak ingin di sana. Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa degupan jantungnya semakin cepat dan Ia tidak peduli pada paru – parunya yang meronta membutuhkan oksigen. Ia hanya ingin pergi sejauh – jauhnya. Dalam pelariannya Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga Ia hampir menjatuhkan kamera SLR kesayangannya. Pria yang tinggi nya hampir setara dengan Jimin itu mengumpat dan memanggil Jimin yang masih berlari, namun tidak juga digubris oleh Jimin. Jimin pun terus dan terus berlari sampai Ia lagi - lagi tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang. Kali ini menubruk telak.

"Nah ini dia ketemu. Kau dari mana saja? Kau bilang—JIMS!" Hoseok yang ingin mengomel mendadak panik ketika Jimin yang oleng langsung ambruk dan kehilangan kesadaran di hadapannya.

=Rumah Sakit, 3 jam kemudian=

Hoseok masih setia menunggu di kamar tempat Jimin berada. Sesaat setelah mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit, Jung Kook dan Taehyung menyusul ke sana. Namun belum sempat Jung Kook melihat Jimin, Hoseok sudah mengusirnya lebih dulu.

"Pergi lah. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian sekarang." Ucap Hoseok tegas, wajah ceria nya kini tidak nampak dan raut muak menggantikannya. Jung Kook hanya bisa menurut dalam diam, Ia pun menarik Taehyung pergi dari sana.

Jimin sebenarnya sudah bangun satu jam sebelumnya, namun Ia enggan membuka mata. Ia masih berusaha mengatur perasaan dan pikirannya dalam keheningan. Ia tahu jika Ia membuka mata pasti Hoseok akan memberondong nya dengan ratusan pertanyaan seperti seorang papparazi, dan Jimin sedang tidak bisa menghadapi itu saat ini.

"Lebih baik aku mengabari ahjumma dulu kalau Jimin disini.." ucap Hoseok pada kakaknya yang juga masih setia menunggui Jimin bersama adik kesayangannya itu. Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung membuka matanya dan menggenggam lengan Hoseok yang sedang memegang handphone.

"Hyung tolong jangan bilang pada eomma aku disini.. Aku tidak ingin membuat nya khawatir. Aku tidak mau dia menginterogasi ku dan bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini.." ucap Jimin parau. Hoseok hanya menghela nafas panjang lega karena Jimin telah siuman.

"Lalu kau kenapa seperti orang yang habis melihat setan tadi? Tiba – tiba pingsan, membuat ku jantungan. Kalau kau kenapa – kenapa kan kau juga masih tanggung jawab ku! Aku yang mengajak mu pergi. Untung saja kata dokter kau hanya kurang istirahat." Gerutu Hoseok panjang lebar. Jimin hanya mengucapkan maaf berulang kali sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Dan lagi.. Bagaimana Jung Kook bisa tahu kau pergi ke sana?" senyum Jimin yang susah payah terbentuk tipis kini pudar dan menghilang sempurna. Hoseok menangkap perubahan wajah Jimin dan membuat senyum terbalik.

"Jangan bilang adik kelas yang kau bilang itu dia?" Jimin mencuri pandang ke arah Hoseok dan memalingkan wajahnya, menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Ish. Kalau kau sedang sehat kepala mu habis ku jitak." Ucap Hoseok kesal. Ia tahu Jimin terkadang bisa menjadi sangat bodoh, tapi Ia baru tahu Jimin sebodoh ini.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya lagi?" tanya Hoseok, masih dengan nada kesal. Jimin hanya tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah.." Hoseok hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia kemudian pergi keluar untuk mencari dokter yang tadi memeriksa Jimin. Setelah mendapat lampu hijau untuk pulang, Jimin pun segera merapikan bajunya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Pulang dan istirahat lah dengan benar. Kalau kau sampai sakit dan tidak bisa ikut drama kelas mu, bukan hanya aku yang akan menghajar mu nanti." Ucap Hoseok sebelum Jimin turun dari mobilnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebelum menutup pintu mobil Hoseok.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Jiminnie. Kalau ada apa – apa beritahu kami ya. Jalja yo~" ucap Ji Woo sebelum menutup jendela mobilnya dan melaju pulang. Jimin masih terdiam di depan gerbang hingga mobil milik Hoseok menghilang ditelan malam. Ia menghela nafas dan menutup gerbang rumahnya sebelum melangkah masuk. Rumahnya sudah gelap, kakak dan orangtuanya sudah dipastikan telah terlelap seperti biasanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jimin masuk ke kamarnya. Hoseok menawarkan diri untuk menginap malam itu, tapi Jimin menolak. Ia masih butuh waktu sendiri. Jimin terduduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan menyalakan laptop nya. Roti yang tadi Hoseok belikan terpampang rapi tak tersentuh di samping laptop. Jimin mengganti wallpaper handphone dan laptop nya dengan gambar default, kemudian menon-aktifkan beberapa akun media sosialnya agar Ia tidak perlu melihat Jung Kook untuk sementara waktu.

Ketika laptopnya telah kembali mati, Jimin yang hendak mengambil roti untuk disantap menatap sebuah cincin yang masih melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melepas cincin itu dan menaruhnya asal di dalam lacinya. Keinginannya untuk makan hilang, tapi Ia harus tetap makan agar Ia tidak terlihat terlalu 'sakit' dihadapan orangtua nya besok pagi. Jimin pun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan beranjak tidur setelah menghabiskan roti daging pemberian Hoseok. Ia menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya dan berusaha menghentikan pikirannya mengulang kejadian siang tadi bersama Jung Kook. Namun hal itu sia – sia.

=Di sebuah apartemen, real time=

Dengan perlahan pintu apartemen itu terbuka, memperlihatkan isinya yang gelap karena seharian tidak dihuni penghuninya. Sebuah ucapan 'aku pulang' tak terjawab memecah keheningan apartemen itu. Seseorang yang hampir kehilangan kamera SLR kesayangannya karena seseorang menabraknya siang tadi. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen kecilnya.

Masuk ke kamarnya, Ia meletakkan SLR dan tasnya di atas kasur dan melepas nametag bertuliskan 'Min Yoongi/Suga' yang sedari pagi tergantung di lehernya. Mencari liputan untuk portofolio klub 'News' nya memang bukan hal yang mudah, terlebih ketika Ia harus pergi cukup jauh hanya untuk meliput sebuah event. Seharusnya Ia bersama seseorang lagi, tapi temannya sedang sibuk dengan 'kekasih' nya, maka itu Ia harus pergi sendiri.

"Menyebalkan.. Aku hampir kehilangan uang untuk menyembuhkan mu.. Untung kau tidak apa – apa.." ucap Yoongi kesal sambil mengelus kamera kesayangannya. Setelah merapikan barang – barangnya dan meletakkan nya di bawah kasur, Ia melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia tidak berniat untuk mandi atau pun mengganti bajunya karena Ia sangat lelah.

Kantuk mulai menghinggapi kedua mata sipitnya sebelum Ia terganggu dengan handphone nya yang berdering. Yoongi mendengus kesal dan mencari handphone nya di dalam tas. Ia pun mendapat chat dari partner yang seharusnya melakukan liputan bersamanya hari itu.

 **KaTalk chat**

KingSeokJin (22:03) : Yoongi-yah, sudah tidur?

MinSuga (22:05) : Kau sudah selesai pacaran?

KingSeokJin (22:06) : Ish, iya maaf aku tidak bisa ikut liputan hari ini : (

MinSuga (22:07) : Jika tidak ada hal penting aku mau tidur

KingSeokJin (22:08) : Kau copy saja liputan nya ke Drive biar aku saja yang mengerjakan body copy nya, ok?

MinSuga (22:10) : Ok~

KingSeokJin (22:11) : Thank youu :*

Yoongi tersenyum puas. Paling tidak Seokjin mengerjakan sebagian dari liputan yang seharusnya mereka lakukan bersama. Paling tidak sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak seperti partner – partner nya yang lain di klub. Yoongi pun menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur dan mulai terlelap dalam hening.

* * *

Nah muncul sudah si abang gula. Kasian ya pertama kali muncul malah ditabrak Jimin WWWWWW mari balas review dulu x'D

 **Myga** iya.. Maafin Kookie ya.. :"D

 **Wow11** itu sebenernya date terakhir maksudnya aku lupa nyempilin wwwww x'D

 **27tiavy** WAKAKAKAKAK JANGAAAN ENCHIM HANYA PUNYA SYUGAH /ditabok. Ini ini abang gula syudah datang x"D Maafin dedek Kuki yaa :"D

 **Klandestin** ya ampun ga nyangka bisa bikin orang nangis :"D Maafin ya huhu makasih udah mau baca juga x"D

 **Helenaaaaafela** Abang syuga syudah tiba wwwwwwwwww

Thank you yang udah mau baca dan kasih review. Kalian bahan bakar ku untuk tetep lanjut dan nulis fic ini :"D Maafin emphi dan dedek Kuki yaa ga maksud bikin mereka jahat disini huhu TT TT

-Ches Anderson-


	6. Chapter 5

_**Monochrome Days**_

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

Crooked belong to G-Dragon

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

*Satu bulan kemudian*

.

=Yoongi's side =

 _I used to believe in you alone and I was happy_

 _But like a joke, I am left alone_

 _You used to promise me with your pinky finger_

 _But in the end_

 _Nothing ever lasts forever_

 _In the end, you changed_

 _There is no reason, no sincerity_

 _Take away such a thing as love_

 _Tonight, I'll be crooked_

 _Leave me alone_

 _I was alone anyway_

 _I have no one, everything is meaningless_

 _Take away the sugar-coated comfort_

 _Tonight, I'll be crooked_

Lagu 'Crooked' milik G-Dragon terus berputar di mp3 milik Yoongi. Meskipun begitu, sang empunya mp3 tidak memperhatikannya. Ia tengah sibuk mengedit beberapa video dan foto hasil liputan beberapa event yang Yoongi datangi seminggu yang lalu.

"Yoon, kau belum pulang?" ucap seseorang bersurai hitam yang membuka pintu klub mereka dan mendapati adik tingkatnya masih terduduk di hadapan laptopnya.

"Tanggung. Tinggal sedikit lagi" jawab Yoongi datar tanpa menoleh ke kakak tingkatnya yang kini berjalan mendekati nya.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 7 malam. Aku harus mengunci pintu ruangan klub sekarang." Ucap kakak tingkatnya lagi. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan mengubah laptopnya menjadi mode 'sleep'. Ia tetap berniat untuk menyelesaikan hasil liputannya hari ini. Ia hanya perlu pindah tempat karena seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol, yang merupakan kakak tingkatnya itu, harus mengunci ruang klub mereka.

"Ok ok, sebentar" Yoongi pun berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membereskan barang – barangnya, tidak memberikan perhatiannya sedikit pun pada kakak tingkatnya yang tengah terduduk di sofa dekat Yoongi meletakkan tasnya.

"Kau.. masih marah?" tanya Chanyeol tiba – tiba, membuat Yoongi dalam sepersekian detik menghentikan kegiatan beberesnya.

"Tidak tahu" ucap Yoongi singkat. Mood nya sedang baik, dan Ia ingin mood nya tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu atau Ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan apapun nanti.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang, dan ketika adik tingkatnya itu sudah menyandang backpack dan menuju pintu, Chanyeol berdiri dan dengan cepat menarik salah satu lengan Yoongi yang terbalut lengan panjang hoodie hitamnya.

"...apa..?" Yoongi yang terkejut dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba itu berusaha tetap terlihat tenang dan sedatar mungkin. Chanyeol yang juga terkejut dengan apa yang Ia refleks lakukan melepas perlahan lengan Yoongi dalam cengkramannya.

"Ah tidak.. Aku.. Hanya oleng saat aku berdiri terlalu cepat tadi." Jawab Chanyeol tenang. Yoongi segera berbalik dan tidak menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol. Ketika dirasa Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengunci pintu, Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaga melewati tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Cepat lah lulus, sunbae. Kehidupan ku tidak akan tenang jika kau masih disini" gerutu Yoongi hampir tidak terdengar. Setelah mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersengal akibat sprint pendek menuruni 2 lantai, Yoongi pun keluar dari gedung kampusnya dan menuju parkiran untuk mengendarai motornya pulang.

.

=Jimin's side, the next day=

.

 **KaTalk chat**

ParkJimin (08:35) : hyung, ada rekomen klub yang harus ku ikuti tak?

RyanMon (08:37) : Memang kenapa? Bukannya kau tidak suka di kampus lama lama?

ParkJimin (08:38) : Aku butuh poin tambahan untuk tugas akhir, jadi harus ikut klub

RyanMon (08:40) : Yasudah nanti ketemu di kantin, kita bicara di sana saja. Dosen ku sudah datang

ParkJimin (08:41) : Ok

Jimin mengunci handphone nya tepat ketika dosen pelajaran pertama nya masuk ke kelas. Ia ingin menyibukkan dirinya dengan apapun itu. Ia bahkan berniat untuk ikut dua atau tiga klub sekaligus di kampusnya hanya agar Ia tidak menghabiskan waktu nya dirumah atau sendirian.

Walaupun tugas kampusnya sendiri sudah menyita banyak waktu istirahatnya, Jimin tidak begitu ambil pusing. Jimin merasa kesibukan membuatnya lebih mudah mendapat ketenangan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari memori apapun tentang Jung Kook. Menjauhkan pikirannya dari keadaan runyam seperti TV lama yang statis.

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan pelajaran pertama pun usai. Jimin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan kantuknya di kelas tadi. Bukan karena pelajarannya tidak menyenangkan, tetapi karena Ia tidur hanya beberapa jam semalam. Apalagi penyebabnya selain tugas?

Jimin menguap sambil keluar dari kelasnya, pelajaran berikutnya masih setengah jam lagi. Itu pun belum tentu ada karena dosen pelajaran berikutnya sering absen. Jimin biasanya menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, entah untuk membaca, mencari bahan tugas atau untuk tidur sejenak. Tapi Ia harus menemui Namjoon di kantin sekarang.

"Jims, sebelah sini!" panggil Namjoon dari kursinya ketika Ia melihat Jimin yang celingukan mencari sosoknya. Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Jimin langsung menengok ke arah suara itu dan menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang duduk sendirian saat ini.

"Jadi.. Kau ada rekomendasi?" tanya Jimin langsung sembari duduk di kursi seberang Namjoon.

"Ah sebentar, aku ambil makanan ku dulu. Titip tas ku ya" Namjoon pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah salah satu counter makanan di kantin itu. Jimin kembali menguap, rasanya Ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur seharian sebelum terbangun dan kembali pada tugasnya. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundak Jimin pelan dan menariknya kembali pada kenyataan.

"Permisi, ini tas Namjoon kan?" tanya pria itu. Ia terlihat manis walaupun Jimin sadar pria itu lebih tinggi dan mungkin teman sekelas Namjoon karena tidak ada embel – embel 'hyung' dari pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi.

"Ah iya.." jawab Jimin singkat. Pria itu kemudian meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelah tas Namjoon dan duduk disana. Jimin mau tak mau memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"Oh iya maaf lupa, kenalkan aku Kim Seokjin. Kau?" Seokjin pun mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Jimin dengan senyum khasnya meghias wajahnya.

"Oh um.. Jimin. Park Jimin." Jimin pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya sesaat sebelum kembali menarik tangannya bersamaan dengan Seokjin.

"Namjoon nya kemana?" tanya nya lagi. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu menandakan Ia juga tidak tahu kemana kakak tingkatnya itu pergi. Seokjin hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya. Sementara Jimin yang masih mengantuk melipat lengannnya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya.

"Ah hyung, maaf tadi aku mengambil makanan ku dulu." Ucap Namjoon memecah keheningan di antara Jimin dan Seokjin. Perlahan Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dari lengannya dan menguap lebar. Tunggu, tadi Namjoon memanggil hyung?

"Tidak apa apa, untung aku mengenali tas mu. Haha.. Kau makan apa?" perhatian Seokjin pun teralihkan pada nampan yang dibawa Namjoon. Nampan itu berisi semangkuk ramyun lengkap dengan telur rebus, kani stick dan beberapa lauk lainnya.

"Sepertinya enak... Tapi kemarin aku baru makan mi.." Seokjin menghela nafas panjang dan cemberut. Ia masih menimbang nimbang apa yang ingin Ia makan saat ini.

"Jims, kau tidak makan?" tanya Namjoon sebelum adik tingkatnya itu berubah menjadi lalat karena tidak dihiraukan. Jimin menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menguap.

"Aku makan siang saja, setelah pelajaran kedua selesai. Jadi, apa kau ada rekomendasi klub yang cocok dengan ku apa?" tanya Jimin lagi. Ia sedang berhemat dan uang saku nya hanya cukup untuk satu kali makan. Sengaja, agar Ia tidak boros.

"Hmm.. Kau cocok di teater, aku sempat menonton performance kelas mu kemarin dan akting mu bagus. Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka masih membuka pendaftaran untuk anak baru atau tidak. Kau tidak mau coba dance atau choir?" tutur Namjoon panjang sebelum menyeruput kuah ramyun dari sendoknya, sementara Seokjin sudah beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengitari kantin, mencari makanan yang sekiranya akan menarik perhatiannya.

"Ketiga nya mulai jam 5 sore.. Sedangkan kelas ku selesai jam 12. Aku harus kemana sambil menunggu? Sebenarnya aku tertarik ikut dance dan choir, tapi setahu ku mereka sudah menutup pendaftaran dan baru akan buka semester depan.." jawab Jimin panjang sementara Namjoon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi ada rekomen lain?" tanya Jimin lagi. Sebelum Namjoon menjawab, Seokjin sudah kembali datang dengan nampan berisi semangkuk donburi dan satu botol air mineral dingin.

"Rekomen apa?" tanya Seokjin ketika Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Namjoon yang masih sibuk dengan mangkuk ramyun nya.

"Itu, Jimin meminta rekomendasi klub dari ku." Jawab Namjoon singkat sebelum menghabiskan makanannya.

"Oooh, kau tertarik masuk news tidak? Kebetulan klub ku sedang kurang orang. Masalah pendaftaran itu bisa diatur, kebetulan aku menyandang sebagai wakil ketua jadi tidak ada masalah~" Jelas Seokjin antusias. Ada maksud tersembunyi dari ajakan Seokjin itu. Selama ini Ia terikat dengan Yoongi sebagai partner liputannya. Yoongi tidak mau mencari partner lain di klub meskipun anggota nya lumayan banyak.

Menurut penilaian Yoongi, hanya Seokjin yang bisa mengikuti kecepatan kerja nya dan meskipun tidak bisa ikut liputan, hanya Seokjin yang mau mengerjakan bagian copy dari liputan Yoongi. Tapi sekarang Seokjin punya fokus lain, dan Ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau menghabiskan waktu nya di News sebanyak dulu.

Jimin berpikir sejenak dengan tawaran Seokjin. Ia tidak pernah tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia liputan atau semacamnya. Tapi di satu sisi, Jimin merasa ini kesempatan yang baik dan tidak boleh dilewatkan.

"Emm.. Boleh. Apa yang harus ku lakukan di news? Maksudnya.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan di klub?"

"Kau hanya perlu liputan dan menulis artikel kok. Itu saja~" ucap Seokjin santai diantara suapannya. Jimin mengangguk dan berpikir lagi, melewatkan wajah Namjoon yang menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Seokjin.

"Hanya itu? Yakin?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada mengejek, dan Ia mendapat sikutan dari Seokjin.

"Kau ini di pihak siapa sih? Kau mau aku sibuk terus di news lalu menelantarkan mu?" Seokjin cemberut dan Namjoon akhirnya tertawa geli.

Namjoon tahu bahwa klub dengan seksi paling sibuk di kampus mereka adalah news. Selain event kampus yang wajib di liput dalam setahun bisa ratusan jumlahnya, anak – anak news juga harus mencari event – event lain diluar kampus sebagai selingan. Belum lagi mereka harus menghadapi ketua mereka yang mereka juluki 'malaikat maut'.

"Satu lagi.. Klub nya mulai jam berapa?" tanya Jimin. Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini lah yang akan menentukan apakah Jimin akan masuk ke klub news atau tidak. Karena sejauh yang jimin tahu, semua kegiatan klub mulai jam 5 sore saat weekdays atau hari Sabtu.

"Kau hanya datang ketika kita harus liputan kok. Sisanya bebas~ Ruang klub ada di lantai dua di sebelah Editing room." Jelas Seokjin. Dan Jimin pun sepenuhnya tertarik.

"Jadi kau mau masuk klub ku?" Jimin mengangguk dan wajah Seokjin semakin sumringah. Ia pun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar formulir pendaftaran klubnya.

"Ini, isi dulu. Nanti kau berikan lagi padaku. Selesai kelas aku selalu ada di ruang News~" Jimin mengambil selembar kertas dari Seokjin dan membacanya baik – baik. Belum selesai Ia membaca sampai akhir, bel istirahat selesai berbunyi dan Seokjin yang belum menyelesaikan makanannya mengumpat sebelum menyuap nasi dan lauknya sebanyak yang Ia bisa.

"Kau akan sering bertemu dengan ku nanti. Sampai ketemu~" dan dengan itu ketiga pemuda itu pun berpisah dan kembali ke kelas masing – masing.

Jimin masih memandangi formulir pendaftarannya selama menunggu dosennya di kelas. Salah satu teman baik Jimin di kelas telah duduk di sampingnya dan Jimin masih memperhatikan formulir pendaftaran klub dengan kata 'News' tersemat di header nya.

"Kau mau ikut News, hyung?" hanya ketika Hoshi bicara Jimin baru sadar kursi di sebelahnya sudah terisi oleh adik/teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kaget aku.. Iya sepertinya.. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut taekwondo saja? Kan bisa latihan denganku~" ucap Hoshi girang. Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggeleng.

"Kau sudah tingkat tinggi. Lagipula taekwondo bukan sesuatu yang menjadi minat ku. Kalian juga latihan tiap Sabtu, mana mau aku keluar rumah." Senyum Hoshi terbalik mendengar penjelasan itu. Karena sejauh yang Hoshi tahu, menulis bukan hal yang juga diminati hyung nya itu, lalu kenapa Ia ingin masuk News?

"Hmm yasudah kalau begitu. Yang ku dengar dari teman – temanku di klub News sih katanya ketua nya galak luar biasa. Dan untuk masuk News katanya kau harus tiga kali liputan sebagai tes, jika hasil liputan mu jelek maka kau tidak akan diterima" Hoshi pun membeberkan apa yang Ia tahu seputar klub News yang akan di ikuti oleh Jimin. Jimin merengut, tanda Ia sedang berpikir.

"Memangnya separah itu ya?" Hoshi hanya mengangkat bahu polos. Ia hanya membagikan apa yang Ia dengar, tapi rumor mengenai ketua klub News galak sepertinya satu kampus sudah tahu bahwa hal itu bukan sekadar rumor.

Pelajaran kedua telah usai dan formulir pendaftaran Jimin pun telah terisi dengan rapi. Setelah membereskan barang – barangnya Jimin pun segera naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ruang News dan letaknya persis di sebelah Editing room seperti yang Seokjin bilang. Jimin mengetuk pintunya dua kali dan setelah dipersilahkan masuk, membuka pintunya sedikit untuk menengok ke dalam.

"Masuk saja, jangan di pintu." Ucap seseorang yang sedang terduduk membelakangi pintu. Ia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya dan Jimin pun masuk seperti yang diperintahkan.

"Ah permisi.. Aku ingin mengembalikan formulir pendaftaran klub. Apa Seokjin hyung ada?" tanya Jimin hati – hati. Pemuda yang menghadap laptopnya tadi pun memutar kursinya dan kini menghadap Jimin.

"Oh kau anak baru itu? Sini berikan saja formulirnya pada ku. Seokjin masih di kelas" ucapnya datar. Meskipun begitu, ada kilatan aneh yang terlintas di kedua mata sipitnya. Jimin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia merasa seseorang di hadapannya begitu.. indah? Bahkan Ia sempat meragukan gender pemuda di hadapannya ini sebelum Ia bicara.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" Jimin pun tersentak dari fokus perhatiannya dan beranjak mendekati pemuda tadi untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya. Setelah membacanya sejenak, pemuda tadi pun mengangguk pelan. Jimin yang dianggurkan kembali memperhatikan wajah indah di hadapannya.

Mata yang sipit, bibir yang tipis seperti kucing, dan kulit yang putih pucat. Sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Jimin tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya pada hal lain saat ini.

"Kau pulang sana. Nanti akan ku hubungi lagi. Aku sedang banyak kerjaan. Shooh" pemuda itu membuat gestur mengusir dengan salah satu tangannya dan memutar dirinya kembali untuk menghadapi laptopnya.

"A-ah baiklah..." Jimin dengan kikuk melangkah keluar dari ruang News dan hampir menabrak Seokjin.

"Oh hey! Halo! Kau ingin mengembalikan formulirnya?" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal dan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah berikan pada.. Orang yang ada di dalam..." ucap Jimin pelan, dan Jimin baru ingat Ia tidak mengetahui nama pemuda menawan tadi.

"Oh ok ok, kau mau pulang sekarang?" Jimin kembali mengangguk dan setelah mengucapkan selamat jalan, Seokjin pun masuk ke ruangan klub. Jimin pun tidak sengaja mendengar Seokjin memanggil pemuda di dalam ruang klub itu.

"Jadi namanya Yoongi.."

* * *

Sebelumnya maaf kalo chapter ini agak ngambang dan somehow boring orz  
Imajinasi ku udah sampe di beberapa chapter ke depan tapi tanpa chapter ini dan berikutnya rasanya bakal terlalu patah dan ga natural jadi mohon sabar ya MinYoon shipper wwwww :") Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca dan kasih review :*

 **Minyoonlovers** Wwwwww iya maafkan dedek Kuki ama Emphi ya :"D

 **Lunar Peach** selamat datang di fic ini x"D Sama, aku juga ga tega sebenernya :"D

 **Vtan368** tidaaak jangan menangis :"DDD

 **Wow11** wwww siaaap dinanti ya X"D

 **Myga** wwww iya kasian dia. Siaaap dinanti ya~ x"D

 **27tiavy** karena Jimin masih sayang banget sama jeka, dedek Tia :"D Orang – orang BPD ngerasa ga gampang nyari orang yang ngertiin mereka sedalam itu makanya Jimin susah setengah mati mau move on wwwww kasian dedek Kuki X"D

 **Helenaaaaafela** siaap dinanti yaaa wwww

 **Sugapheromone** maygat nama akunnya wwww sukak /hus siaaaap mohon dinanti X"D

Oh iya habis dari chap ini kayaknya mood nya bakal lebih rollercoaster lagi wwwww jadi yang sabar ya sama saya x"DDD

-Ches Anderson-


	7. Chapter 6

_**Monochrome Days**_

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Criterion no 2

Individu yang menderita BPD memiliki sebuah pola ketidak-stabilan  
dalam hubungan interpersonal yang dikarakterisasikan dengan perubahan ekstrem antara pemujaan dan pendevaluasian seseorang yang dekat dengan penderita BPD.

.

" _Hyung?! Jangan bercanda. Kau sendiri yang membuangku. Kau sendiri yang berbohong. Lalu kau masih ingin aku menganggap mu kakak seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa? Hah! Yang benar saja. Kau hanya sunbae untuk ku. Kau bukan hyung ku. Kau yang memberikan pilihan ini untuk ku kan? Terima saja, karena aku tidak akan mengambil pilihan lain."_

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kakak tingkatnya yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya kini sudah memiliki kekasih. Sebenarnya yang membuat Yoongi marah bukan karena Ia cemburu atau apapun, tapi Ia kecewa. Kenapa Chanyeol harus berbohong? Kenapa di awal Chanyeol bilang Ia tidak akan mencari pacar lalu malah menjalin hubungan di belakang Yoongi untuk kemudian menghilang dan bersikap seolah Yoongi hanyalah mainan bekas yang dibuang begitu saja? Kenapa tidak jujur? Kenapa harus membuat janji yang pada akhirnya di batalkan sendiri?

"Untung saja dia tinggal menunggu wisuda. Jangan sering – sering mampir ke klub lah.." Yoongi bermonolog pelan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Yoongi tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku taman dekat kampusnya. Ia tidak ingin segera pulang dan bergelung di apartemennya sendirian. Udara dingin menerpa pipi Yoongi yang pucat dan membuatnya bergidik. Ia menyesal tidak mengenakan jaket yang lebih tebal.

Yoongi pun membuka tasnya dan menemukan kertas formulir pendaftaran milik Jimin. Ia menarik kertas itu dan membacanya ulang. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Ia harus menghubungi anak baru ini untuk diberikan arahan mengenai liputan yang akan menjadi tes masuknya.

"Park Jimin ya.. Seorang Park lagi.. Hah.. Semoga kau tidak mengecewakan." Yoongi kembali menghela nafas dan mengembalikan formulir pendaftaran itu ke dalam map nya agar tidak terlipat atau robek. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan menambahkan ID 'ParkJimin' ke dalam kontak KaTalk nya.

.

=Jimin's side=

.

Jimin baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya ketika tiba – tiba handphone nya berdering. Jimin tersenyum membaca nama yang muncul di handphone nya.

"Ya hyung?"

"Mochi mochi~"

"Kenapa menelepon? Tumben haha.."

"Hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan mu saja, habis belakangan ini chat ku jarang kau balas. Kau sedang sibuk ya?"

"Oh iya haha aku sedang banyak tugas. Dan aku baru akan ikut klub."

"Mwo? Tumben kau mau ikut klub. Bukannya semua klub di kampus mu mulai sore?"

"Ternyata tidak semua. Ada klub yang jam nya bebas hyung. Jadi aku ikut itu~"

"Hoo.. Yasudah kalau begitu. Eh iya, aku dan Min Kyung hari Minggu besok akan datang ke pameran lukisan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh. Dimana? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian.."

"Uuu lucu nya, kangen ya? Hahahaha.."

"Hahahaha.. Begitu lah.. Sejak kejadian itu juga kan kau sibuk jadi tidak sempat main.."

"Hahaha iya iya, nanti aku jemput saja seperti biasanya. Bagaimana?"

"Ok~"

"Ku tutup dulu ya. Jaljaa~"

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Jimin menghela nafas lega dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu Hoseok dan Min Kyung hari Minggu besok. Ia baru sadar ada notifikasi lain dari KaTalk nya. Seseorang bernama 'MinSuga' baru saja menjadi kontak baru nya.

"Min Suga siapa?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahi nya karena merasa tidak mengenali nama itu. Beberapa menit kemudian masuk lah chat dari ID yang bernama 'Min Suga' itu.

.

 **KaTalk chat**

MinSuga (20:13) : Yo anak baru

MinSuga (20:14) : Kau kosongkan jadwal mu weekend ini

MinSuga (20:14) : Karena tes liputan mu baru akan dimulai (evil)

.

Membaca chat terakhir yang menyebutkan liputan, Jimin pun berpikir bahwa Min Suga ini pastilah seseorang yang memiliki jabatan atau bahkan ketua dari klub News yang baru saja Ia datangi siang tadi. Jimin mendengus kesal karena Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hoseok minggu ini. Tapi bagaimana pun Ia ingin masuk ke klub News. Ia butuh poin tambahan itu untuk lanjut ke semester berikutnya.

.

ParkJimin (20:16) : Hyung maaf aku tidak bisa ikut, tes liputan untuk klub ku hari Minggu ini

J-Hope (20:17) : Yaaaaaaaaaah (sad face) (cry) yasudah kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil, mochi~

J-Hope (20:18) : Hwaiting!

ParkJimin (20:18) : Gomawo~

.

Selesai mengabari Hoseok, Jimin pun berniat untuk membalas chat dari Min Suga. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan mulai menguap. Ini memang masih agak sore, tapi Jimin merasa kedua kelopak matanya sudah berat.

.

ParkJimin (20:20) : ya sunbaenim

MinSuga (20:21) : bagus, bagus

MinSuga (20:21) : ku tunggu di stasiun dekat kampus jam 8 pagi

MinSuga (20:22) : tidak boleh terlambat satu detik pun

MinSuga (20:22) : karena itu akan berpengaruh pada penilaianku

ParkJimin (20:23) : siap

MinSuga (20:24) : Satu lagi, pakai kemeja dan baju formal

ParkJimin (20:25) : siap sunbaenim

.

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan lagi dari MinSuga dan Jimin pun sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Jimin masih bersyukur bahwa dengan keadaannya sekarang, pikiran – pikiran buruk yang biasanya hinggap dapat terabaikan begitu saja meskipun Ia tidak lagi bermimpi dalam tidurnya karena terlalu lelah.

Hari pun berganti tanpa terasa dan kalender pun menunjukkan hari Minggu. Jimin datang terlalu cepat di tempat Ia dan Min Suga berjanji untuk bertemu sebelum pergi ke event yang akan menjadi liputan perdana bagi Jimin hari itu.

Rasanya aneh menggunakan pakaian formal di hari Minggu. Jimin menggunakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana bahan warna hitam. Karena berangkat pagi dan udaranya masih dingin, Ia pun masih menggunakan hoodie hitam lengan panjang kesayangannya. Selama menunggu, Jimin terus berandai – andai, seperti apa rupa seorang Min Suga ini.

"Semoga saja tidak seburuk yang ku kira.. Jika Ia ketua yang ditakuti itu, maka mungkin tubuhnya tinggi besar dan suaranya berat sehingga anak – anak lain takut padanya.." Jimin bermonolog sambil memperhatikan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Dengan gambaran yang terbentuk sendiri di kepalanya, Jimin mencari sosok yang sesuai dengan dugaannya itu. Pencariannya terhenti ketika Ia melihat sosok indah yang kemarin ditemuinya.

'Ah.. Yoongi sunbaenim..' Jimin pun tersenyum tanpa Ia sadari. Ia pun tak henti bertanya dalam hati sedang apa sunbaenim nya itu ada di sini? Sunbae yang indah bagi Jimin itu menggunakan pakaian semi formal. Kemeja kotak – kotak berwarna putih -biru muda lengan panjang dilapisi sweater tipis berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya dan celana jeans hitam.

'Sunbaenim rapi sekali.. Apa dia mau berkencan dengan seseorang ya? Aish.. Manis sekali..' Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa Ia terus memperhatikan sunbaenim nya tanpa sadar bahwa Yoongi semakin dekat ke arahnya, dan lamunannya harus buyar ketika segulung kertas menepuk kepalanya.

"Hei kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri? Mengerikan. Kau sedang mengkhayal apa, ha?" tanya Yoongi datar. Jimin pun salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan merapikan bajunya secara tidak sadar.

"Sunbaenim sedang apa disini?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari Jimin. Kenapa dia masih bertanya apa yang Yoongi lakukan disini padahal sudah jelas Jimin sedang menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau amnesia? Tes liputan mu hari ini, dan aku penguji mu. Ini bawa, berat." Yoongi menyerahkan tas kamera pada Jimin yang masih terpana tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja sunbae indahnya itu katakan.

"Lho.. Jadi Min Suga itu.. akun sunbaenim?" Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali dan Ia baru sadar kenapa Jimin bertanya Ia sedang apa disana. Yoongi pun tertawa dan menepuk – nepuk pundak Jimin yang masih berpikir.

"Hahaha iya aku lupa, kau tidak tahu nama ku ya. Kemarin sedang banyak kerjaan. Panggil saja Suga. Ayo jalan." Yoongi pun mendorong punggung Jimin untuk berjalan di depannya. Jimin tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum nya. Ketua News yang Ia kira akan sangat mengerikan dan menyeramkan ternyata adalah mahluk indah ini. Dan itu artinya Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya seharian dengan sunbae nya itu hari ini. Bahkan seterusnya jika Ia berhasil mendapatkan nilai bagus atas liputannya hari ini. Ah sungguh keberuntungan mutlak.

"Kita mau kemana sunbaenim?" tanya Jimin ketika mereka menunggu kereta datang di peron no 2. Yoongi yang tidak begitu memperhatikan pertanyaan Jimin sedang sibuk meletakkan dompetnya di bagian tas paling bawah. Agar tidak dicopet, pikirnya.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kita mau liputan kemana hari ini?"

"Ooh, ada event pameran lukisan. Aku diundang untuk liputan disana. Kebetulan kau baru masuk. Jadi ini waktu yang pas untuk ujian mu. Jangan sampai melakukan apapun yang mempermalukan ku ya." Ancam Yoongi. Meskipun diucapkan dengan nada datar dan diakhiri dengan ancaman, senyum Jimin masih melengkung sempurna. Ia hanya mengangguk paham dan merasa bahwa sunbae nya ini pasti produser berita yang hebat hingga Ia bisa dapat undangan untuk liputan.

'Eh? Pameran lukisan?' Jimin pun teringat ajakan Hoseok beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika Ia sampai bertemu dengan Hoseok hari ini maka lengkap sudah keberuntungannya. Membayangkan kemungkinan itu membuat senyum Jimin semakin lebar, dan membuat Yoongi semakin bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa? Jangan senyum – senyum sendiri. Kau membuatku takut." Yoongi menyipitkan matanya dan terlihat kesal. Masalahnya, Yoongi bukan peramal atau cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Jadi pengetahuannya yang tidak ada mengenai apa yang dipikirkan Jimin membuatnya ngeri sendiri.

"Ah iya maaf sunbae" Jimin pun memasang wajah datar hanya untuk kembali tersenyum ketika Yoongi tidak memperhatikan. Tidak lama kemudian, kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat liputan pun datang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi, Yoongi menjelaskan sedikit mengenai pameran lukisan yang akan mereka kunjungi. Tentang lokasi, siapa penyelenggara nya dan orang – orang penting yang hadir dan hal – hal apa saja yang akan membuat para pembaca web maupun majalah cetak yang selama ini klub News miliki tertarik.

"Tips dariku, kau cari informasi sebanyak mungkin yang bisa kau dapat selama di sana. Masalah informasi mana yang akan kita pakai, itu urusan belakangan. Yang pasti, kumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Hal – hal krusial yang sudah kusebutkan tadi juga jangan lupa kau lengkapi informasinya. Itu saja pesan ku. Deadline hari Selasa pagi. Karena Rabu majalah sudah harus angkat cetak. Walaupun majalah terbit dua minggu sekali, kalau kau sudah resmi jadi anggota news kau tetap harus mencari bahan liputan tiap weekend." Jelas Yoongi panjang lebar.

Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama, walaupun Ia sempat agak kesulitan memfokuskan pendengaran dan pikirannya karena duduk bersebelahan dengan mahluk seindah Yoongi memang membuatnya selalu salah tingkah. Tapi Ia tahu Ia harus berhasil melewati liputan ini, atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari – hari bersama sunbaenim manis nya itu.

"Paham kan?" tanya Yoongi lagi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hoobae nya itu benar – benar mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebarnya tadi. Jimin mengangguk pasti, Ia pun mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mencatat semua yang perlu Ia ingat dan lakukan pada liputan kali ini pada fitur note di handphone nya.

"Bagus, bagus. Aku tidak akan mendampingi mu seperti anak kecil di sana. Kau bisa jaga diri kan? Jaga kamera ku. Kalau sampai tergores sedikit pun, habis riwayat mu." Ancam Yoongi lagi. Sesungguhnya yang ada di tangan Jimin saat ini bukan kamera miliknya, tapi milik Seokjin. Mana mungkin Yoongi rela memberikan kameranya pada anak baru yang Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin memperlakukan sebuah kamera?

Tetap saja Yoongi harus memberi Jimin peringatan agar Ia tidak sembarangan dengan barang mahal milik orang lain. Jimin menggangguk mantap sekali lagi dan Yoongi tersenyum puas dengan respon yang Ia terima. Dan kereta mereka pun sampai di stasiun tujuan.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit dari stasiun, mereka pun sampai di sebuah gedung serba guna. Letaknya agak menjorok ke dalam dari jalan raya dan dipenuhi pohon rindang. Bentuk gedungnya pun unik walaupun terbilang cukup sederhana.

Ketika mereka naik ke lantai dua, banyak orang sudah berkumpul di hall utama nya. Jimin dapat melihat sekilas ke dalam hall utama dan banyak lukisan indah dan unik terpampang di kiri dan kanan dinding nya. Yoongi menunjukkan kartu ID media nya pada resepsionis dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam hall utama tersebut.

"Hei jangan bengong. Tugas mu disini untuk liputan. Kita bertemu lagi nanti. Aku ada urusan. Kau lakukan apa yang ku minta tadi ya. Ku tunggu jam 2 tepat di sini. Ok?" Yoongi menepuk – nepuk pundak Jimin sebelum memisahkan dirinya dari Jimin. Jimin pun mengangguk dan memperhatikan punggung Yoongi hingga Ia menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang sebelum mencari pojokan yang agak sepi.

Jimin meletakkan backpacknya dan memindahkan tas kamera yang kosong ke dalam backpacknya, sementara kamera DSLR sudah tergantung di lehernya. Ia pun tidak lupa mengalungkan nametag 'media' yang diberikan Yoongi padanya di resepsionis. Jimin memulai pengumpulan informasinya dengan melihat – lihat lukisan dan mengambil beberapa foto dari panggung kecil di tengah ruangan dan lukisan – lukisan tertentu yang boleh di foto.

Langkah Jimin terhenti ketika Ia melihat sebuah lukisan di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Sebuah lukisan yang dilukis menggunakan cat minyak. Dibandingkan dengan lukisan – lukisan yang Jimin lihat dalam hall sebelumnya, entah kenapa Ia tertarik dengan lukisan yang hampir tidak ada yang memperhatikan ini.

"Le Lit.. By Hendri le Toulouse-Lautrec.. 1892.." dan hanya itu yang Jimin temukan dari papan penjelasan kecil yang tersemat di samping lukisan itu. Sebuah lukisan berisi sepasang insan manusia yang sedang terlelap. Terlihat damai namun Jimin merasakan adanya kesedihan dan jarak diantara dua insan manusia itu. Karena Jimin tidak menemukan ada tanda dilarang foto, Ia pun mengambil foto dari lukisan tersebut.

Jimin merasa dari lukisan itu Ia bisa membuat sebuah blog atau semacamnya. Ia sangat tertarik dengan lukisan itu dan berniat mencari tahu lebih jauh mengenai kisah di balik sepasang insan manusia yang terlelap dalam damai itu.

Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin siang, Jimin mulai merasa perutnya panas minta diisi. Karena sunbae nya tidak nampak sedari tadi, Jimin pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk meletakkan kembali kamera ke dalam tasnya dan beranjak keluar venue untuk sekedar mencari pengganjal lapar. Baru saja Jimin sampai di dalam kamar mandi, handphone nya berdering menandakan ada chat masuk.

.

 **KaTalk chat**

MinSuga (12:38) : kau dimana?

ParkJimin (12:39) : kamar mandi sebelah kanan, sunbae

MinSuga (12:40) : ok aku ke sana

.

Setelah membaca balasan dari Yoongi, Jimin melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan kamera dan isi dalam tasnya. Tiba - tiba pintu salah satu bilik kamar mandi terbuka dan suara yang sangat Jimin kenal memanggil nama panggilannya.

"Mochi..?! Kau disini? Kau bilang kau ada tes liputan hari ini!" Jimin langsung mendongak dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Hoseok hyung! Dugaan ku benar! Ternyata kita bisa bertemu disini hahaha!" ucap Jimin senang. Ia pun memeluk Hoseok singkat dan kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Aku memang sedang liputan. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika kita ternyata akan pergi ke tempat yang sama. Lagipula yang menentukan event untuk ujian ku kan ketua klub ku. Min Kyung nuna dimana?" wajah Hoseok agak merona mendengar nama seorang gadis yang baru saja disebutkan Jimin tadi. Perubahan itu membuat Jimin bingung 100%.

"Dia diluar. Masih melihat – lihat lukisan. Ah ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku ceritakan pada mu. Kau selesai liputan jam berapa? Kau langsung pulang kan?" tanya Hoseok beruntun.

"Iya aku langsung pulang. Kau mau menginap dirumah?" Hoseok mengangguk semangat, memperjelas maksud dan keinginannya yang ditawarkan oleh Jimin.

"Yasudah nanti aku ke rumahmu. Aku harus mengantar Min Kyung pulang dulu." Mendengar pernyataan Hoseok, Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Hyung?"

"Yo?"

"Ada apa dengan kau dan nuna?"

"...h-hah? A-ada apa? Memangnya kenapa?" Jimin menyeringai. Jika Hoseok mencoba berbohong dia pasti menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi. Sadar diri bahwa usahanya sia - sia, Hoseok hanya menghindari tatapan mata Jimin dan tersenyum malu.

"Nanti saja cerita nya. Aku-"

"Park Jimi- Oh maaf"

"Ah sunbaenim.."

"Cepat selesaikan urusan mu. Kau harus merekam interview." Dan Yoongi pun kembali keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang giliran Hoseok yang menyeringai memperhatikan Jimin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah mengawang.

"Hei, keluarkan lagi kamera mu. Liputan, sana! Hahaha jangan diam disini!" ucapan Hoseok menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya dain Ia pun bergerak tergesa mengeluarkan kembali kamera nya dan meletakkan kembali tas kamera kosong ke dalam backpacknya.

"Sampai nanti hyung!" dan Jimin pun melesat keluar mencari Yoongi. Sementara Hoseok hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan adik tingkat kesayangannya itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kau sama saja mudah terbacanya seperti aku." Hoseok pun keluar dan mencari Min Kyung untuk makan siang.

.  
=Jimin's home, 16:48=

.

Jimin baru saja sampai dirumah setelah setengah hari mengikuti Yoongi kemana - mana dan menjadi kameramen nya. Yoongi memberikan ijin pada Jimin untuk membawa memory card kamera nya pulang agar Ia dapat mengerjakan laporannya, memilih foto dan informasi apa saja yang akan Ia berikan untuk di cek Yoongi Selasa pagi.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menyadari bahwa Yoongi memang sangat serius dalam urusan pekerjaan. Dan Jimin, walaupun menjadi jurnalis atau wartawan bukan minat sesungguhnya, dapat merasakan bahwa Yoongi memang pantas jadi ketua klub. Selain Ia sangat memperhatikan pekerjaannya, di usianya yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun dari Jimin, Ia terlihat sangat profesional di event tadi.

"Sunbae kau bukan hanya manis, tapi juga keren.. Haah.. Andai aku dapat menemukan minat ku seperti kau.." Jimin bermonolog dan senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya ketika Ia mengingat senyuman Yoongi hari itu. Ketika Jimin hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, handphone nya berdering.

"Mochi mochi, buka pintunya. Aku sudah di gerbang~" ucap Hoseok riang di seberang telpon. Jimin pun menguap dan segera bangun sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon. Hoseok segera menuju kamar Jimin seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan kau dan Min Kyung nuna?" senyum Jimin kembali terkembang nakal. Hoseok hanya terkekeh malu mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ah.. Aku mulai ceritanya dari mana ya.. Intinya, Min Kyung sudah bersama ku sekarang. Yaa.. Begitu.. Lah.." Jimin ikut tertawa bersama Hoseok yang berusaha menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Min Kyung tetapi Ia malu sendiri dan berakhiran gagap juga tertawa.

"Sejak kapan?" Hoseok berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Em.. Belum lama sih.. Sejak kejadian itu, kau menjauh dari kami. Dan Min Kyung bilang Ia hanya punya aku untuk bercerita. Jadi aku yang menemaninya selama ini. Dan.. Ya.. Pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk jadian.. Saat aku menelepon mu kemarin kan pertama kalinya kita ada kontak lagi setelah masalah mu dan Jung Kook. Makanya aku belum sempat cerita apa – apa.." senyum Jimin pudar meskipun masih melengkung tipis di bibirnya.

"Ah.. Baguslah, aku turut senang untuk kalian~ Setidaknya nuna dan hyung kesayangan ku sudah ada di tangan yang benar sekarang. Jadi aku hanya tinggal menunggu undangan dari kalian." Hoseok meninju pundak Jimin becanda. Wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Ya! Apa maksudnya undangan! Kau ini." Jimin hanya tertawa melihat reaksi dari Hoseok.

"Kau sendiri, ada hubungan apa dengan sunbae mu kemarin, hm?" kini giliran Hoseok yang menyeringai dan Jimin yang tersipu.

"Ah aku tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan Suga sunbae. Dia ketua klub News yang ingin aku ikuti. Hanya itu.." papar Jimin, dan Hoseok tertawa geli melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau ingin sekali masuk News? Wajar sih.. Dia manis. Dan tinggi kalian juga cocok~" Jimin yang agak sensitif dengan topik tinggi badan menggeser Hoseok dari tempatnya duduk di atas kasur agar Ia juga dapat duduk.

"Ish. Kenapa harus tinggi yang dibahas" Jimin memicingkan mata kesal pada Hoseok, dan Hoseok hanya tertawa sampai Ia rebahan di atas kasur. Jimin pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Hoseok dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau benar – benar menyukainya, kejar saja dia. Atau buat liputan yang selalu bagus agar Ia memperhatikan mu." Ucap Hoseok lagi.

"Tapi aku takut, hyung.." senyum Jimin memudar. Dan Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Takut? Takut kenapa?"

"Kalaupun aku berhasil mendapatkannya.. Bagaimana jika aku hanya jadi beban lagi bagi sunbae..?" pernyataan Jimin membuat Hoseok menghela nafas panjang.

"..kau masih mengingat kata – kata Jung Kook rupanya.." Jimin kaget mendengar pernyataan Hoseok dan berusaha membela dirinya. Mungkin memang apa yang Jung Kook katakan terpatri kuat bahkan dalam alam bawah sadarnya sehingga Jimin menjadi takut menjalin hubungan lagi.

"B-bukan begitu.. Hanya saja.. Yah.. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.. Dan hal itu membuat ku takut.. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku paling tidak suka dan takut pada hal – hal yang ada di zona abu – abu..? Dan pikiran manusia itu salah satunya.."

"Hmh.." Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Jimin.

"Lagipula aku mana tahu Kook- maksudku Jung Kook, merasa tertekan karena aku..? Dia tidak pernah bicara apa – apa.." Hoseok kembali menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Tapi Jimin-ah.. Suga kan bukan Jung Kook.."

"...tetap saja.. Masalahnya kan ada pada diri ku dan amarah ku.. Bukan pada Jung Kook.."

"Hei, kau selalu bilang pada ku untuk berani mencoba hal baru. Kau yang paling marah dan jengkel ketika dulu aku sempat terhenti di salah satu fase hidup ku hanya karena seseorang. Aku ingin kau berani sekali lagi dan mencoba hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau minta aku lakukan dulu.." Jimin bungkam dengan pernyataan Hoseok. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa - apa.

"Kalau kau memang masih takut untuk menjalin hubungan, yah.. Jadi teman kan tidak jadi masalah? Walaupun rasanya pasti lebih berat karena kau sudah terlanjur ada rasa padanya.."

"Aku hanya takut mengecewakan sunbae dengan diri ku yang asli.."

"Tadi siang kau dengan percaya dirinya mengirimkan chat padaku bahwa kau pasti akan masuk klub News dan mendapatkan hati ketua klub mu itu. Lalu kemana Jiminnie dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri itu, ha?" pertanyan Hoseok membuat Jimin malu. Ia tidak tahu kemana rasa percaya dirinya yang tadi pergi dan menghilang begitu saja.

"I-Itu beda.. M-maksudnya.. Setelah ku pikir lagi.. Aku.. Tidak mau menyakiti orang lagi.."

"Jimin-ah, percaya padaku. Jika Jung Kook dulu benar – benar menyayangi mu, Ia akan menghargai permintaan mu untuk selalu jujur pada mu. Mungkin berat baginya untuk menyampaikan perasaan sesungguhnya tentang diri mu. Tapi jika dia memang berniat untuk serius dengan hubungan kalian, dia pasti akan selalu jujur pada mu jika apa yang kau lakukan padanya menyakiti nya. Karena aku tahu, dan seharusnya Jung Kook juga tahu, bahwa kau tipe pria yang akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi demi orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati. Logika nya kan seperti itu. Jadi jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.. Ya..?"

Jimin terdiam dengan penjelasan Hoseok. Logikanya berusaha mencerna apa yang Hoseok katakan dan itu memang benar adanya. Jimin menghela nafas panjang, rasa takut mengecewakan Yoongi masih bercokol kuat di hatinya, tapi kini jalan pikirannya sudah terbuka.

"Mungkin orang yang seharusnya ku coba maafkan adalah diriku sendiri.." ucap Jimin lirih, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis dan Hoseok lega adik tingkat kesayangannya itu mengerti apa yang Hoseok ingin sampaikan. Ia tidak suka melihat Jimin seperti dirinya dulu, terlalu terlarut dalam rasa bersalah sampai mengasingkan dirinya sendiri dari dunia. Jimin menariknya dari ruang gelap itu, dan Hoseok ingin melakukan hal yang sama baginya.

"Terima kasih, hyung.."

* * *

GILAAAA TEMBUS 3,5k words LMAO /kagetsendiri/

Maafkan aku yang telat update. Semoga panjang chap kali ini dapat menebus kesalahan ku membuat kalian menunggu. Hiks TTwTT

Dari kemarin aku sedang sibuk jadi tidak sempat mengerjakan fic mana pun. Semoga setelah ini dapat update lebih cepat QwQ

Mari balas review dulu x"D

 **Hirokisasano1** wwww iya dong soalnya abang gula kan manis nya tiada tara x"DD

 **Minyoonlovers** Iya ga pernah karena mereka beda jadwal kuliah dan Jimjim kan ga masuk klub x"D Sudah dijelaskan ya antara Yoongi sama Chanyeol ada apa X"D

 **Wow11** sudah dijelaskan disini x"DDD

 **Sugapheromone** belum kok x"D Jims kan setia, move on nya susah /loh. Makasih juga udah review ya~ :*

 **Real bunda nya Jimin** ya ampun bunda maafkan aku anaknya ku siksa /lah. Sedang dalam masa transisi nih bun anaknya x"D Doakan bisa cepet move on ya UvU Iya soalnya Yoongi ga mau ngelepas Seokjin habis Seokjin paling rajin x"DDD

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yangsudah baca dan kasih review. Sayang kalian~ :*

-Ches A-


	8. Chapter 7

**_Monochrome Days_**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

All songs included belong to their rightful owner.

I only own the plot of the story.

AU University

Boys x Boys

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **The Second Trial**

Di sela – sela jam pelajaran dan di antara tumpukan tugas – tugasnya, Jimin mengerjakan laporan hasil liputan pertamanya dengan sebaik – baiknya. Semua detail dan transkrip wawancara tidak lupa Ia ketik dan selipkan di dalam map laporan.

Beberapa contoh foto yang akan digunakan sebagai pendukung artikel pun Ia print dalam beberapa lembar HVS 80gr dan disatukan dengan semua laporan lainnya dalam map. Selama menginap, Jimin banyak meminta pendapat pada Hoseok mengenai pilihan foto yang bagus untuk digunakan.

Menulis artikel merupakan hal baru bagi Jimin. Untuk mencapai standar sunbaenim manisnya, Jimin membongkar semua majalah edisi lama yang diterbitkan klub News dibawah pimpinan Suga dan beberapa sebelum Suga menjadi ketua redaksi. Perbedaannya signifikan dan memang ketika Suga menjabat, majalah Kampus mereka terlihat rapi, teratur, dan lebih menarik untuk dibaca.

Jimin merasa cukup puas dengan laporan liputan pertamanya. Ia pun bergegas menuju ke ruang News ketika pelajaran terakhirnya hari itu usai. Setibanya disana, ruang News masih kosong. Bahkan Suga yang biasanya telah terduduk di hadapan pc nya belum nampak batang hidungnya.

Jimin baru kali ini benar – benar memperhatikan ruang News. Ruangannya memanjang ke belakang dan memang terkesan agak sempit karena terbagi menjadi dua sisi dan empat kolom. Jika berdiri di pintu seperti yang kini Jimin lakukan, sebelah kiri ruangan terdapat sofa dan loker – loker setinggi pinggang untuk menyimpan arsip arsip klub. Di sebelah kanan ruangan, tepat di samping pintu masuk ada satu set meja dan PC. Mayoritas pernak pernik dan alat tulis di atas meja itu berwarna pink. Jika Jimin duduk di kursi set meja itu, maka Ia memunggungi satu set meja dan PC lainnya. Meja milik Suga sunbaenim.

Meja milik Suga tertata rapi, di tembok nya terdapat board hitam berisi beberapa post- it yang berisi info – info penting seputar News dan jadwal event – event mendatang. Dan Jimin melihat sesuatu yang familiar di meja Suga.

"Kumamon! Wah sunbaenim suka Kumamon.. Lucu.. Hahaha.."

"Hey sudah ku bilang jangan berdiri di pintu" Suga yang tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang Jimin membuat adik kelasnya hampir melompat karena kaget.

"Ada apa kemari? Bukannya deadline mu besok?" tanya Suga sembari berjalan masuk menuju mejanya dan mendudukkan diri di kursi kesayangannya.

"Ah iya, laporannya sudah selesai sunbaenim. Artikel, foto – foto yang akan dipakai dan semua yang sunbaenim mita sudah ku masukkan di file ini." Jimin pun menyerahkan file berisi laporannya pada Suga dan kembali terdiam memperhatikan sunabenim nya yang mulai mengecek kelengkapan file laporan yang diterimanya. Merasa diperhatikan, Suga pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"Nanti hasil penilaianku ku kabari, kau pulang saja sana, shooh shooh. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" dan Suga pun berbalik memunggungi Jimin setelah memberi gestur 'pergi' menggunakan salah satu tangannya pada Jimin.

"Ah baiklah, terima kasih sunbaenim. Aku permisi" dan ketika Jimin berbalik lagi – lagi Ia hampir menabrak Seokjin.

"Hei Chim chim! Kau sedang apa disini?" sapa Seokjin yang kemudian duduk di meja bernuansa pink dan dihiasi pajangan Mario Bros yang baru disadari Jimin.

"Lho? Jadi ini meja sunbaenim?" Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali tak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau pasti berpikir meja ini milik perempuan ya? Hahaha.."

"Hei, kalau kalian ingin mengobrol diluar saja sana, aku mau kerja. Berisik" ucap Suga ketus. Ia tidak suka bekerja dengan banyak suara disekitarnya, jadilah Seokjin menarik Jimin keluar dari ruangan. Satu persatu beberapa anak News lain pun berdatangan dan mengisi 3 set meja dan PC lainnya dibelakang meja milik Suga.

"Jangan dimasukkan hati ya, Yoongi memang begitu. Dia tidak suka kebisingan, makanya yang masuk ruang klub biasanya memang hanya akan diam dan mengerjakan artikel masing – masing di PC" jelas Seokjin sambil menuntun Jimin menuju ruang Media.

Di ruang Media terdapat setting seperti pembawa berita di TV, lengkap dengan tiga kamera besar di tiga titik di depan setting berita. Lebih banyak anggota News berada di ruang Media seraya membantu klub TV merekam berita yang diberikan klub News.

"Nah jika kau ingin bersantai atau mengerjakan hal lain selain artikel lebih baik disana, di ruang TV di balik setting berita. Yah agak sempit sih tapi lebih baik daripada kau kena amuk kakek Min" Seokjin tertawa dan Jimin hanya tersenyum karena mengetahui julukan lain dari Suga.

Selesai berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan beberapa anggota klub News lainnya, Jimin pun pamit pulang. Ia masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya yang terabaikan karena mengerjakan laporan hasil liputan.

Di ruang News, Suga baru saja selesai mengerjakan artikel bagiannya dan membaca apa yang Jimin tulis di dalam file laporan yang Ia serahkan tadi. Suga cukup terkesan dengan Jimin yang bisa menyerahkan laporan sebelum deadline, meskipun Suga masih harus melihat kualitas laporannya. Selesai membaca semuanya, Suga tersenyum puas.

"Jin hyung, kau dapat saingan" Suga terkekeh dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena duduk sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _KaTalk Chat_

 _MinSuga (20:33) : Yo_

 _MinSuga (20:34) : Jumat ini ada tamu asing yang datang_

 _MinSuga (20:34) : Dikampus, jam 4 sore, ruang Media_

 _MinSuga (20:35) : Ujian kedua mu menjadi pewawancara_

 _MinSuga (20:36) : Info lebih lanjut mengenai tamunya bisa kau cek di web kampus_

 _ParkJimin(20:38) : Siap sunbaenim_

 _MinSuga (20:40) : Keep up the good work_

Dan Jimin tersenyum membaca chat terakhir dari Suga. Dengan jawaban itu Ia percaya Suga menyukai hasil kerjanya. Jimin pun kembali melanjutkan tugas desainnya sebelum masuk ke website kampus untuk mencari info tentang tamu yang akan di wawancarainya Jumat besok.

Jumat pun tiba. Jimin telah menyiapkan sederetan pertanyaan yang menurutnya penting untuk ujian wawancaranya siang ini. Sedari pagi, Jimin merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang. Ia tidak pernah mewawancarai orang lain sebelumnya, terlebih lagi kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya cukup terbatas. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya ataupun klub News kesayangan Suga.

Jimin pun memasuki ruang Media dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia merasa ruang Media tidak sedingin hari ini. Setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Ia pun bergegas melewati setting berita dan menuju ruang TV untuk meletakkan tasnya. Diruang TV sudah ada Seokjin dan Suga juga beberapa kru TV lainnya.

"Ah kau sudah datang, baguslah. Persiapkan pertanyaan mu, kita take gambar 5 menit lagi." Jimin mengangguk dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Setelah mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan yang sudah dibuatnya, Suga pun mengajak Jimin keluar menuju setting.

Setting berita kemarin telah disulap menjadi sebuah ruang tamu dengan sofa besar merah dan meja coklat pendek di hadapannya.

"Kau duduk di sofa sebelah kanan, tamu nya sudah menuju kemari" ucap Suga yang kemudian berdiri di belakang kameramen. Tak lama setelah Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tamu asing itu pun datang. Jimin segera berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum berjabat tangan dengan tamu asing tersebut.

"Pardon my question, but.. Do you speak Korean?" pertanyaan pertama Jimin sebelum kamera mulai merekam gambar.

"Oh ya, saya bisa bicara bahasa Korea sedikit sedikit." Jawaban tamu asing itu melegakan Jimin walau tidak sepenuhnya. Tamu yang Jimin wawancarai memiliki rupa tipikal ras kaukasian. Berkulit putih pucat, berambut blonde, dan bermata biru cerah. Seorang pria berusia sekitar paruh baya.

Setelah Suga memberikan aba – aba, kamera pun mulai mengambil gambar dan Jimin melakukan tugas wawancaranya. Jimin yang sibuk dengan cue card pertanyaan dan tamu dihadapannya melewatkan tatapan Suga pada Jimin yang penuh harap di balik punggung kameramen. Meskipun terlihat agak canggung, Suga tidak keberatan dengan cara Jimin membawa percakapan dengan sang tamu.

Setelah empat puluh lima menit dan beberapa take untuk stock shoot, berakhirlah sesi wawancara sebagai ujian kedua Jimin. Setelah tamu asing itu berpamitan dan keluar dari ruang Media, Jimin menarik nafas lama dan membuang nya dengan perasaan sangat lega.

Ia pun mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari beberapa kru TV termasuk Suga. Seokjin yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa Ia telah membawa orang yang benar untuk menggantikan posisinya di samping Suga.

"Ide yang bagus. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa banyak berbahasa Inggris dan kau menanyakan hal itu pada tamu mu. Aku baru menemukan orang seperti kau." Ucap Suga bangga sembari menepuk – nepuk punggung Jimin yang hanya tersenyum malu mendapat pujian dari ketua redaksi yang dikenal super galak itu.

"Kau jangan pulang dulu sebelum data hari ini selesai ku copy ke hard disk." Ucap Suga singkat yang kemudian berlalu menuju ruang TV setelah kameramen menyerahkan memori card yang digunakan untuk merekam wawancara Jimin tadi. Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Seokjin sambil tersenyum seperti seorang anak yang baru saja memenangkan lomba dan berjalan menuju ibunya.

"Aigoo~ kau keren sekali~ bahkan si kakek memuji mu~ yakinlah kau pasti akan diterima di klub News~" ucap Seokjin ketika Jimin mendekatinya untuk kemudian mengacak – acak rambut adik kelasnya lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku bergabung, sunbaenim~" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum memamerkan sederetan giginya yang rapi. Seokjin terbatuk dan kembali tersenyum, mungkin jika Jimin tahu Ia mengajak Jimin masuk agar Suga melepasnya maka Jimin tidak akan sesenang ini. Jimin hanya belum melihat seperti apa kakek Min ketika Ia menjalankan perannya sebagai ketua redaksi,terlebih mendekati deadline cetak.

"Ahem~ hahaha iya sama sama~ semoga kau betah ya~ Oh aku harus pergi, ada yang menunggu ku diluar. Duluan ya~" Seokjin hanya tertawa dan Ia pun pamit pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat dan data yang harus dibawa Jimin pulang untuk laporannya belum juga selesai di copy ke hard disk. Jimin pun masuk ke ruang TV dan ikut menunggu datanya dengan duduk manis di sofa kecil di ruangan itu.

Jimin kembali memperhatikan Suga yang masih memilih milih take yang akan dipakai dengan kameramen di depan PC selagi menunggu data nya ter copy ke hard disk. Sunbae kesayangannya itu kini mengenakan kaos putih polos yang dilapisi dengan kemeja flanel berwana coklat putih kotak- kotak.

'Sunbaenim suka baju kotak – kotak ya? Sepertinya tiap kali aku bertemu dengannya Ia pasti selalu menggunakan kemeja dengan motif kotak -kotak..' pikir Jimin. Perhatiannya buyar ketika handphone nya tiba tiba berdering menandakan chat masuk. Ketika melihat nama yang tersemat di layar handphone nya, senyum Jimin pudar.

'Jung Kook..'

"Jim, kau pakai hard disk ku dulu. Nanti kalau sudah- kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Suga menarik kembali kesadaran Jimin yang tenggelam dalam memori nya ketika Ia melihat nama itu.

"A-ah iya ada apa sunbaenim?" Suga tidak langsung menjawab, Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Jimin yang terlihat sendu meskipun adik kelasnya itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman khasnya yang biasa.

"Ini, kau bawa saja hard disk ku. Setelah kau copy datanya, kau kembalikan secepatnya ya. Aku butuh juga soalnya" ucap Suga seraya menyerahkan hard disk merah miliknya pada Jimin. Jimin mengambil hard disk itu dari tangan Suga dan segera meletakkannya di dalam tas.

"Ada lagi yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Jimin, dan Suga hanya menggeleng, masih memperhatikan gelagat dan raut wajah Jimin yang berubah kaku dan dingin.

"Kau pulang lah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ku tunggu laporan mu selasa pagi seperti biasa." Ucap Suga sambil kembali menghadap PC untuk menentukan shot yang akan digunakan.

Jimin pun pamit dan segera melesat keluar dari ruangan, kembali melewatkan tatapan Suga yang kebingungan melihat tingkahnya.

'Kenapa dia?'

 _KaTalk chat_

 _JeonJK (17:56) : hyung.._

 _JeonJK (17:56) : aku merindukan mu.._

Jimin tidak membuka tab chat dari Jung Kook sampai Ia tiba dirumah dan berada di kamarnya sendirian. Setelah menaruh tasnya asal di meja belajarnya, Jimin terduduk di atas kasur melihat handphone nya yang membuka layar Kakao. Jung Kook merindukannya. Yang benar saja.

Jimin tidak ingin percaya, tapi seketika semua kenangan ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih menyeruak keluar dari kotak hitam di belakang pikiran Jimin yang selama ini Ia pendam. Setelah bertengkar dengan akal sehatnya, Jimin pun kalah dengan perasaannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah berlalu.

 _ParkJimin (18:20) : Hey_

 _JeonJK (18:21) : Ku kira kau tidak akan membalasnya :')_

 _JeonJK (18:22) : Bagaimana kabarmu..?_

 _ParkJimin (18:23) : Kau ingin aku jawab seperti apa.._

 _JeonJK (18:25) : Maaf.._

 _JeonJK (18:25) : Aku hanya memimpikan mu semalam_

 _JeonJK (18:26) : Dan aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu.. :')_

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Seolah otaknya ingin mengikuti kata hatinya, semua kenangan buruk yang pernah diberikan Jung Kook dihilangkan dari ingatan Jimin sementara. Jung Kook merindukan Jimin. Dan meski Jimin telah menemukan mahluk indah bernama Suga, Ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Ia juga merindukan Jung Kook. Lagipula, siapa lah dirinya berani mengatakan bahwa Suga pasti akan berakhir menjadi kekasihnya?

Jimin terus membalas chat Jung Kook dan hal itu berlangsung sampai pagi. Bernostalgia, membicarakan masa lalu, seolah dunia masih jadi milik mereka berdua. Jimin terus terbangun hingga pagi selama tiga hari dan melupakan laporan liputan yang harusnya Ia buat. Kurang tidur pun membuat mood dan kesehatannya berantakan.

Dengan mengerahkan segala kesehatannya yang tersisa Jimin berusaha mengejar tugas dan membuat laporan hasil wawancaranya Jumat lalu. Ia merasa mempunyai kekuatan, dan benar – benar jatuh sakit ketika tiba – tiba Jung Kook memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dengan berkata:

"Taehyung sudah kembali.. Terima kasih atas waktu mu, hyung.. Aku menyayangi mu.. Jaga kesehatan mu ya.."

Jimin merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa Ia bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Jung Kook sekarang milik orang lain? Kenapa Ia bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Jung Kook mengkhianatinya sampai Ia takut mencari orang lain?

Hari itu hari Selasa, dan Jimin ambruk karena sakit.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAAFKAN AUTHOR ABAL INI YANG BARU APDET SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA QAQ)"

Baru sekarang ini agak renggang meskipun baru masuk kerja ;; Semoga masih ada yang menanti ff ini apdet huhu. Maafkan aku TT-TT

 **Minyoonlovers** amin amin amin! Hehe

 **Sugapheromone** bener banget, ini makanya Jimin berusaha "naklukin" si kakek lewat kerajinannya HEHEHE

 **Kono Ouji sama ga inai** Kasih semangat dong buat chimchim! xD

 **Mini Yoongi t'D** tapi ada baiknya kamu baca dari source lain juga ya :'D Ini hanya interpretasi ku aja. Ku tak maksud menyesatkan kalian huhu ;;

 **Snowminyg** biasa mah orang kasmaran suka begitu/?

 **ORUL2** Iya Jimin seme disini x"D Sebenernya ga ada yang salah sih, Tae kan ga tau kalo Kookie dulu udah sama Jimin U.U Makanya dipepet~

 **Viukookie** HOWALAH KU TERSANJUNG DAN TERSAPU SAPU /apalah semoga suka dan masih menanti lanjutannya ya. Maafkan hamba yang tak tentu arah ini huhu ;;


	9. Chapter 8

_**Monochrome Days**_

By Agnar Ionwyn

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

All songs included belong to their rightful owner.

I only own the plot of the story.

AU University

Boys x Boys

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Kau lupa deadline, hah?" ucap Suga ketus ketika Jimin baru menghadap ke ruang News hari Kamis setelah kelasnya usai. Suga tidak tahu bahwa Jimin sakit. Bahkan sebagai ketua redaksi, tidak jarang Suga tidak peduli dengan alasan apapun untuk menjelaskan kenapa laporan liputan dikumpulkan lewat dari deadline.

"Maaf sunbaenim. Aku sakit dan baru masuk hari ini.." jawab Jimin takut. Suga mendengus kesal. Alasan basi yang sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk Suga. Terlalu banyak orang yang berbohong dan menggunakan alasan itu sehingga Suga tidak lagi lembek hanya karena alasan sakit. Dan Jimin tidak menjadi pengecualian.

"Kau kan bisa menitipkannya pada teman sekelas mu untuk dikirim atau apa lah bagaimana pun caranya. Coba bayangkan jika kemarin deadline angkat cetak. Habis kau." Suga terus mengomel, melempar asal file laporan yang diberikan Jimin ke meja nya dan memunggungi Jimin untuk kembali fokus pada PC nya.

"Ma-maaf sunbaenim. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya-"

"Baru tes kedua sudah terlambat. Kau begitu yakin diterima sampai kau jadi lalai, hah?" uh- oh, Seokjin menyadari bahwa kata – kata Suga semakin sengit. Jika Jimin sampai sport jantung maka hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Namjoon lebih banyak.

"Yoongi, sudahlah. Kemarin aku bertanya pada Namjoon dan memang dua hari ini Jimin tidak masuk. Don't be too hard on him.." ucap Seokjin seraya berdiri dan merangkul pundak Jimin yang masih pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Basi alasannya." Ucap Suga singkat. Ia tidak menoleh lagi dan hanya sibuk mengerjakan artikel dihadapannya. Ia masih kesal karena Ia memang sangat tidak suka orang lalai, terlebih lagi menggunakan alasan yang membuatnya muak. Seokjin menghela nafas, Ia hapal benar jika Yoongi sudah naik darah maka Ia harus dibiarkan sendiri sampai tenang.

Seokjin pun menarik Jimin keluar ruangan dan baru menyadari bahwa Jimin memang masih pucat. Seokjin meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jimin dan merasa bahwa Jimin masih demam. Ia menghela nafas prihatin melihat adik kelasnya yang masih shock karena perlakuan si kakek ketua redaksi mereka yang mulai memperlihatkan 'taring' nya.

"Jims, lebih baik kau pulang. Kau tidak ada kelas lagi kan setelah ini?" Jimin menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih melirik ke arah pintu ruang News yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan punggung Suga. Jelas Jimin merasa sangat tidak enak dan bersalah pada Suga. Ia jadi merasa tidak pantas untuk masuk ke News.

"Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan. Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan Yoongi yang itu ya, dia sebagai teman dan sebagai ketua redaksi memang sangat berbeda. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya. Kau pasti bisa masuk~" Seokjin berusaha menghibur Jimin yang jelas masih merasa bersalah.

"Aku.. Ada satu kelas pengganti setelah ini.. Aku permisi dulu, sunbaenim.." Jimin pun membungkuk dan hendak beranjak pergi sebelum Seokjin menahan bahunya.

"Kau bawa obat? Lebih baik kau makan siang dulu dan minum obat sebelum kelas pengganti mulai. Atau kalau kau tidak kuat lebih baik pulang saja ya?" Seokjin mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jimin yang masih pucat. Jimin hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Setelah kembali "diusir" dari ruang News oleh Chanyeol, Yoongi segera menggunakan hoodie putihnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran motor. Ketika Ia hendak mengambil beberapa bukunya di loker, Ia melihat Jimin yang juga sedang mengambil barang – barangnya di loker tak jauh dari lokernya.

'Kenapa anak itu belum pulang? Katanya sakit?' Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ketika Ia perhatikan lebih baik, Jimin memang berpakaian beberapa lapis dan sebuah syal rajut melingkar di lehernya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, rambutnya tidak rapi dan hidungnya memerah. Perhatian Yoongi buyar ketika Jimin bersin dan mengagetkan Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Yoongi yang kembali secara tiba – tiba telah berada di dekat Jimin. Kemunculannya kembali membuat Jimin sport jantung karena kaget.

"Astaga sunbaenim... Aku kaget... Ku kira hanya tinggal aku di kampus.." Jimin mengelap hidungnya dengan lengan bajunya. Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di loker sebelah loker Jimin.

"Aku selalu pulang kedua terakhir sebelum tukang kunci. Kenapa kau baru pulang? Bukannya kau masih sakit?" Jimin tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal akibat gugup karena Yoongi berada dekat dengannya.

"Iya sunbaenim.. Ada yang harus ku selesaikan dan kelas pengganti ku juga baru selesai 45 menit yang lalu.." ucap Jimin dengan suara parau. Yoongi yang tadi siang memarahinya merasa agak bersalah karena menyamakan Jimin dengan anggota – anggota lain yang berbohong padanya. Kemudian sebuah ide pun muncul di benak Yoongi untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya.

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Naik bis sunbaenim, seharusnya aku bawa motor tapi dengan keadaan begini aku takut terjadi apa – apa di jalan.." jelas Jimin, dan Yoongi merasa senang dengan jawaban itu.

"Ku antar saja, aku bawa motor. Lagipula jam segini sudah susah cari bis." Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. Suga mengajaknya pulang. Dengan motor. Berdua.

"E-eh aku.. Naik kendaraan umum saja sunbaenim, nanti malah merepotkan mu-"

" _I insist._ Ayo bereskan barang mu agar kita cepat pulang"dan Jimin dengan tergesa gesa, tidak ingin membuat sunbaenim nya menunggu, memasukkan barang – barang yang diperlukannya ke dalam tasnya. Dengan berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Suga, Jimin pun mengikutinya seperti seekor anak anjing.

Sesampainya di samping motor Yoongi, Ia menyerahkan salah satu helmnya pada Jimin. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada juga dengan mengira bahwa dengan sebutan 'kakek Min' Suga akan membawa motornya lebih pelan dari Jimin, Ia pun duduk di belakang Suga.

"Pegangan, jangan sampai jatuh" ucap Suga sebelum Ia menarik kaca helmnya turun, menyembunyikan _smirk_ yang terpoles tipis di bibir kucingnya. Jimin awalnya hanya berpegangan pada bahu Suga, namun kecepatan yang di gunakan Suga membuat Jimin memeluk erat pinggang ramping Suga. Bukan karena Ia modus, tapi karena Ia benar – benar ketakutan.

Suga hanya tertawa ketika Jimin memindahkan lengannya melingkari pinggang Suga. Memang awalnya Suga menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jimin karena kasihan, tapi mengingat Ia terlambat Jimin harus diberi hukuman juga. Setelah melambatkan laju motornya agar Jimin tidak terlalu tegang beberapa kali untuk meminta arah rumahnya, mereka pun sampai dan berakhirlah perjalanan mengerikan itu.

"Hey sudah sampai. Mau sampai kapan kau bertengger seperti koala begitu?" Suga tertawa melihat Jimin yang masih menempelkan lengan kakunya pada pinggangnya. Jimin perlahan membuka matanya, rasanya Ia sempat kehilangan kesadaran tadi. Ia pun melepas pelukannya di pinggang Suga dan turun dari motornya.

Jimin membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum bergegas menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Suga melambaikan salah satu tangannya sebelum beranjak pergi dengan motor kesayangannya, melesat jauh dengan kecepatan yang sama tingginya.

"Demi segala Tuhan yang ada di muka bumi ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Suga sunbaenim membawa motor lagi jika aku yang berada di belakangnya..."

 **Here and Back Again**

Karena terakhir Jimin mengumpulkan laporannya secara tergesa – gesa, Ia lupa harus mengembalikan hard disk milik Suga. Karena mengerjakan laporannya tergesa – gesa pula lah Ia tidak memilih folder mana yang harus Ia copy dan mengcopy semua isi hard disk Suga ke komputer di rumahnya.

Setelah Ia merasa lebih sehat, untuk mengisi hari liburnya Jimin berniat untuk membereskan folder – folder yang ada di PC nya. Ia pun menemukan folder berjudul 'mixtape' yang tidak Ia kenali.

"Mixtape? Rasanya aku tidak pernah punya folder ini..." Jimin pun membuka folder tersebut dan terdapat tiga buah lagu di dalamnya. Penasaran, Ia pun memainkan ketiga lagunya di Winamp. Lagu – lagu itu berjudul 'Agust D', 'Give It To Me', dan 'So Faraway'. Ketika 'Agust D' mulai terdengar, Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama dan Ia baru menyadari bahwa Ia mengenali suara itu.

"SUGA SUNBAENIM?! INI-?! HAH?!" Jimin kaget karena tidak menyangka bahwa Ia akan tidak sengaja menemukan sisi lain dari sunbaenim kesayangannya yang ternyata seorang rapper. Sebagai ketua redaksi klub News yang selalu berkutat dengan artikelnya, Jimin hanya tidak menyangka bahwa sunbaenim nya itu memiliki bakat lain.

Setelah 'Give It To Me' habis, 'So Far Away' pun mulai terdengar dan Jimin berusaha menyesapi liriknya. Ia termenung dan mendengarkannya dengan baik sampai selesai. 'So Far Away' seolah membuat Jimin merasa Suga ingin mengutarakan hal ini pada orang lain namun Ia merasa Ia tidak punya siapapun lagi. Sama seperti dirinya.

 _Even my friends and family are drifting away_

 _I feel anxious as time passes by_

 _It feels like I'm all by myself, I hope everything disappears when I'm alone_

 _I hope things disappears like mirage, I hope things disappear_

 _I hope my damn self disappears_

 _I'm abandoned like this in the world, in this moment I'm drifting away from the sky_

 _I'm falling.._

Setelah menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya Jimin pun beranjak menuju ruang News untuk mengembalikan hard disk milik Suga. Rupanya hari itu sedang ramai karena segala macam artikel dan semua yang harus ada di majalah harus angkat cetak. Jimin yang kebingungan karena ruang News tiba - tiba ricuh hanya bisa terduduk manis di sofa menunggu Suga sedikit lengang. Ia tidak berani membangunkan macan tidur lagi.

Setelah 30 menit pengumpulan artikel dan penyusunan majalah, barulah keadaan agak lengang dan hanya tersisa Jimin dan Suga di ruang News. Suga menghela nafas lelah dan melempar tubuhnya ke sofa di samping Jimin.

"Aku baru sadar kau disini daritadi. Ada apa? Kau menunggu ujian terakhirmu ya?" tebak Suga asal sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengurut dahinya.

"Ah ini aku lupa mengembalikan hard disk sunbaenim karena kemarin aku buru – buru jadi aku tidak sempat membawanya" jawab Jimin seraya menyodorkan hard disk merah milik Suga.

Pemilik hard disk pun membuka sebelah matanya dan menerima hard disk itu dari Jimin.

"Hah... Ternyata hard disk nya ada padamu. Saking hektik nya ku kira aku menghilangkannya entah dimana. Bisa bahaya kalo hard disk ini hilang." Suga menghela nafas panjang dan merasa kantuk mulai menghinggapi matanya. Dengan keadaan sedekat ini, Jimin bisa melihat kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah mata sipit sunbaenim kesayangannya itu.

"Sunbaenim istirahat saja. Aku permisi dulu." Ketika Jimin hendak beranjak pergi, Suga kembali memanggilnya.

"Kau tahu event Seoul Comic World kan?" Jimin mengangguk bingung. Ia memang sudah lama ingin ke sana tapi Ia tidak pernah punya waktu. Semenjak Ia tahu mengenai Busan Comic World, Ia ingin sekali datang, tapi sampai Ia harus pindah ke Seoul Ia tidak dapat pergi ke sana.

"Nah baguslah, berarti aku tidak harus menjelaskan apa itu pada mu. Ujian ketiga mu di sana. Akhir bulan ini. Aku tidak akan memberitahu mu apa yang harus kau ambil. Dan aku juga tidak akan mengantarmu seperti event lukisan kemarin. Selamat berjuang" jelas Suga sambil mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya sebelum Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyamankan diri diatas sofa ruang klub.

Mata Jimin berbinar mendengar itu. Tidak hanya Ia akan pergi ke event yang selama ini Ia inginkan, tetapi ini juga menjadi ujian ketiga nya, yang sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Ia akan meliput event nya dengan sangat baik dan penuh antusias.

"Eh.. Tapi sunbaenim.. Aku belum ada kamera-" Suga kembali membuka sebelah matanya ketika mendengar pengakuan Jimin. Suga pun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menunjuk loker di sebelahnya.

"Kau pakai kamera ku saja. Tapi sampai aku menemukan goresan sedikit pun pada kamera ku, kau lihat saja." ancam Suga malas. Seokjin membawa kamera nya pulang untuk di service, dan kamera yang ada di ruang Media tidak boleh dibawa keluar. Mengingat perlakuan Jimin terhadap kamera Seokjin pada ujian pertamanya memberikan Suga sedikit kepercayaan pada Jimin, meskipun Ia masih takut merelakan kameranya di pegang orang lain.

"Baik sunbaenim! Terima kasih!" Jimin pun berdiri menuju loker dan mengambil tas kamera milik Suga di dalamnya. Ia kemudian memasukkan tas kamera itu ke dalam backpacknya sebelum ijin pulang pada Suga.

"Oh iya, sunbaenim.. Rapmu keren sekali.. Permisi" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Sunbaenim manis di dalam ruangan mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuka kedua matanya ketika Jimin sudah berlalu.

'Darimana dia tahu aku rapper...?'

* * *

Another update! Hyeaay!  
Rencananya aku mau print book #3 untuk kompilasi fanfic BTS. Apa.. Ada yang tertarik? :"D Aku juga pasti jual di Neo Comicfest ID kok. Apa ada yang mau bersua?

 **Viukookie** halo pembaca setia, terima kasih sudah setia menanti :"D Iya si kakek ngamuk tapi dia mah mana tegaan ama Chimchim xD


	10. Chapter 9

**_Monochrome Days_**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and Big Hit Ent

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read

Please enjoy~

* * *

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba, dengan segala peralatan 'perang' nya Jimin sudah mandi dan siap sejak pagi. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera pergi menuju Seoul Comic World convention. Ketika Ia hendak berangkat, handphone nya berdering menandakan telepon masuk.

"Hoseok hyung!"

"Eyy mochi! Apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

"Aku harus pergi ujian, hyung.. Kenapa?"

"Yaah padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke Seoul Comic World. Kau selalu ingin ke sana kan?"

"AKU KE SANA! HAHAHA!"

"Lho? Kau bilang kau ujian?"

"Iya, dan sunbaenim memintaku untuk meliput disana sebagai ujian terakhir ku"

"Wohoho! Baguslah! Mau ketemu disana?"

"Mau! Sampai ketemu, hyung! Aku berangkat!"

Sesampainya di event, venue sudah lumayan ramai. Maklum, ini weekend dan memang acaranya populer. Jimin langsung menghubungi Hoseok untuk bertanya posisinya sekarang. Kamera milik Suga sudah tergantung di lehernya dan Jimin tidak sabar untuk melihat – lihat sekitar event.

Para cosplayer mulai terlihat di luar venue setelah mereka selesai berganti pakaian. Menunggu Hoseok yang belum tiba, Jimin pun meminta ijin pada beberapa cosplayer untuk berfoto dan sedikit diwawancarai. Terutama cosplayer yang memerankan karakter dari One Piece seperti Luffy, Nami, dan Boa Hancock yang Jimin temui.

Selesai mewawancarai para cosplayer, Jimin pun mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Ketika Ia menengok ke sebelah kiri, Ia menemukan sosok yang Ia kenal baik. Setelah mendapatkan tiket masuk untuk dirinya dan Hoseok, Jimin langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Suga.

"Sunbaenim! Ku kira kau tidak akan datang hari ini!" pemilik nama hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari keberadaan Jimin yang mendekatinya. Suga hanya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan handphone nya.

"Ku kira juga aku tidak akan hadir. Tapi ada free give away Kumamon hari ini. Mana boleh aku melewatkannya?" ucap Suga tanpa melepas pandangannya dari handphone nya, mencari sesuatu.

"Oh.. Ku kira sunbaenim datang karena tidak percaya padaku haha.."

"Dih.. Memang aku tidak boleh datang kecuali untuk liputan? Itu kan tugas mu. Sana bekerja, jangan hiraukan aku. Shooh!" ucap Suga bercanda seraya mengusir Jimin seperti mengusir anak ayam. Jimin hanya tertawa mendapat perlakuan itu dan tiba tiba suara familiar yang kini memanggil Jimin.

"Mochii!" Hoseok berlari ke arah Jimin dan langsung merangkul pundak adik kelas kesayangannya itu. Menyadari ada Suga disitu, Hoseok langsung membungkuk dan menawarkan satu tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Suga sunbaenim ya? Kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya. Aku Hoseok, salam kenal!" Suga pun mengingat siapa Hoseok dan menjabat tangannya.

"Ah ya. Salam kenal." Suga kemudian melihat handphone nya lagi dan menyadari bahwa give away akan segera dimulai. Mata sipit Suga seolah berubah membulat karena panik.

"Eh.. Aku pergi duluan ya. Ada urusan. Permisi-" sebelum Suga sempat pergi, Hoseok kembali memanggilnya dan menebak Ia akan kemana.

"Giveaway Kumamon ya?! Aku juga harus ke sana! Ayo sama sama!" ucap Hoseok semangat. Jimin yang berada di tengah keduanya bingung dan akhirnya ikut pergi bersama mereka berdua menuju booth Kumamon.

Sesampainya di sana, acara baru saja akan dimulai dan Jimin mulai mengambil beberapa foto, Ia berpikir bahwa event give away ini mungkin jadi hal yang bagus untuk diselipkan sebagai trivia artikelnya. Setelah acara give away selesai, dengan Suga yang membawa pulang mug dan beberapa merchandise Kumamon lainnya serta Hoseok yang hampir kerepotan membawa boneka besar Kumamon, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk sebagai spot bertemu jika mereka terpencar di event. Jimin yang masih harus melakukan liputan mengenai keseluruhan event pergi meninggalkan hyung dan sunbaenimnya di kursi tamu.

"Hyung, sunbaenim, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku mau mengambil foto beberapa booth lagi. Jangan kemana mana ya, aku-" tiba tiba Hoseok meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jimin dan menariknya sebelum Ia sempat menoleh. Ada Jung Kook dan Tae di ujung satunya. Dan Hoseok tidak mau Jimin melihat mereka.

"Khe-khenapha hyhung?"

"Tidak apa, have fun yo~ Aku masih disini, tidak akan kemana mana hahaha" Jimin dan Suga sama sama mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali. Suga menoleh berusaha mencari tahu apa yang tidak Hoseok ingin Jimin lihat tapi hasilnya nihil. Suga hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum Jimin berlalu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi... Hoseok suka kumamon juga?"

...

Hari itu menjadi hari yang sempurna untuk seorang Park Jimin. Liputannya mengenai event yang selama ini Ia ingin kunjungi, dan Ia menghabiskan hari itu bersama hyung kesayangannya dan sunbaenim manisnya. Ya, hari itu hari yang sempurna, sebelum Jimin melihat Jung Kook dan kekasih barunya di sudut hall besar tempat event itu berlangsung. Mereka terlihat begitu.. mesra. Dan tidak terlihat canggung walau mereka ada di tempat umum.

Jimin dengan segera menghampiri Hoseok dan Suga yang sudah berpindah tempat ke food court. Kedua tangannya dingin karena menahan perasaan. Padahal ada Suga disini, tapi kenapa? Kenapa melihat Jung Kook dan Taehyung membuat Jimin masih merasa sakit? Hoseok yang menyadari perubahan pada Jimin menduga bahwa adik kesayangannya itu melihat apa yang Ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Jims.. Kau mau pulang?" yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya dengan kaku membereskan kamera milik Suga dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di dalam tasnya, lebih tepatnya di atas kalapan merchandise yang Ia beli hari itu.

"Sepertinya.. Iya.." jawab Jimin singkat, berusaha tersenyum. Suga ikut menghentikan kegiatan makan siang/sore nya dan turut memperhatikan gelagat Jimin yang kembali kaku dan dingin seperti saat Ia selesai wawancara di kampus.

"Kau mau aku ikut?"

"Tidak, aku.. ingin sendiri saja. Terima kasih hari ini hyung. Sunbaenim aku pamit pulang. Kameranya hari Selasa ku kembalikan." Dan dengan itu Jimin melesat pergi, hampir berlari, menuju bis dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hoshiki"

"Ya?"

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?"

...

Hari ini hari Selasa. Jimin masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kedua lengannya sudah penuh luka baru. Ia tidak ingin bertemu atau bicara pada siapapun sejak hari Minggu lalu. Meski Ia harus tetap berpura – pura baik – baik saja di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Dengan beralasan sakit, Ia tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orangtuanya karena mereka ingin Jimin istirahat.

 _ **KaTalk chat**_

ParkJimin (06:07) : hyung..?

JHope (06:08) : Hey Jims, ada apa?

ParkJimin (06:09) : Kau bisa mampir sebentar..? Aku ingin minta tolong

JHope (06:10) : Ok

ParkJimin (06:11) : Nanti langsung ke kamar saja, kuncinya ada di tempat biasa

JHope (06:12) : sip

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok pun sudah hadir di depan pintu kamar Jimin. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum Jimin membukakan pintu kamarnya. Mata Jimin sembab dan raut wajahnya acak – acakan, membuat Hoseok semakin khawatir.

"Kau mau minta tolong apa, Jims?" tanya Hoseok setelah Jimin mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke kamar.

"Ini.. Hari ini deadline pengumpulan laporan liputan.. Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana mana.. Boleh aku minta tolong menyerahkan ini pada Suga sunbaenim..? Dia di ruang News lantai dua.. Dan ini ID card ku, supaya kau boleh masuk ke gedung kampus.." jelas Jimin seraya menyerahkan file laporannya dan kartu mahasiswa miliknya dengan suara parau.

"Jims.." Jimin hanya menoleh pada Hoseok yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut khawatir, sementara Jimin sudah mulai merebahkan dirinya kembali ke atas kasur.

"Aku tidak akan kenapa – kenapa hyung.. Janji.." Hoseok hanya menghela nafas dan membantu Jimin menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hoseok baru menyadari betapa dinginnya kamar Jimin karena AC yang dipasang dengan derajat 16 celcius.

"Kalau ada apa apa, hubungi aku ya." Ucap Hoseok seraya mengusak rambut adik kelasnya dan beranjak pergi. Sebelum Ia menutup pintu, Jimin kembali memanggilnya.

"Hyung.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih.." Hoseok tersenyum dan mematikan lampu kamar Jimin agar Ia bisa beristirahat sebelum kembali ke motornya untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Setelah kelas terakhirnya berakhir ketika jam makan siang, Hoseok mengendarai motorya untuk mampir ke kampus Jimin.

Sesampainya di sana, setelah memarkir motornya dan menunjukkan ID card nya pada satpam, Hoseok pun segera menuju ke lantai dua. Ia pun mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'NEWS' beberapa kali.

"Oh? Hoshiki? Kau sedang apa disini?" Suga yang membuka pintu kaget melihat Hoseok yang jelas – jelas anak kampus lain bisa masuk dan berada di hadapannya.

"Ah iya Jimin minta tolong pada ku untuk menyerahkan file laporan kemarin. Karena kampus ku dekat, jadi sekalian saja aku mampir" Hoseok pun menyerahkan file laporan milik Jimin pada Suga yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"Dia.. Masih sakit?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Tapi lebih baik Ia dibiarkan sendiri sementara ini. Ia sedang tidak ingin berinteraksi, katanya. Makanya aku yang menyerahkan laporannya pada mu. Ia benar – benar ingin masuk klub mu, sunbaenim haha" jelas Hoseok panjang lebar. Suga hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Baiklah terima kasih laporannya." Ucap Suga lagi dan Hoseok pun beranjak pulang. Suga segera membaca semua hasil laporan Jimin dan kembali tersenyum. Suga bangga, dengan keadaan Jimin yang masih sakit, kualitas laporannya tidak menurun bahkan meningkat.

'Baiklah Park Jimin. Kau sudah cukup membuktikan dirimu pada ku. Selamat bergabung..'

...

Ketika laporannya selesai dan Jimin mulai bosan terus menerus beristirahat, Ia pun menyalakan Winamp dan terputar lah 'So Far Away' milik Jimin. Dengan kebosanannya, Jimin membuka salah satu akun media sosialnya dan Ia pun menemukan sebuah audisi online dari Big Hit Entertainment company. Ketika Ia ingin mendaftar, Ia mengurungkan diri. Pikirannya memutar memori pembicaraan dirinya dan Seokjin beberapa waktu silam.

" _Jin hyung, jadi.. Suga sunbaenim itu rapper?"_

" _Iya, kau tahu darimana?"_

" _Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan mixtape nya dari hard disk miliknya.. Dia keren sekali"_

" _Iya kan?! Duh dia itu tidak percaya pada ku dan hanya menyembunyikan bakatnya sendiri"_

" _Sayang sekali.. Apa sunbaenim tidak mau ikut audisi?"_

" _Sejujurnya.. Dia mau. Aku bisa melihat binar matanya setiap kali Ia menemukan pamflet_

 _atau informasi apapun mengenai audisi. Tapi dia selalu berkata bahwa kemampuannya_

 _tidak cukup. Padahal dia keren kan?! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi agar aku bisa_

 _membujuknya untuk membawa mixtape nya ke company.."_

"Maafkan aku sunbaenim.. Mungkin aku lancang, tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mu.." Jimin pun mengupload 'Agust D' dan 'So Far Away' serta data diri Suga yang Ia dapat dari web kampus untuk diikut sertakan dalam audisi online milik Big Hit Entertainment.

...

"Kau... APA?!" Suga menaikkan suaranya tidak percaya. Mendengar pengakuan Jimin membuatnya naik pitam. Jimin mendengarkan mixtape nya tanpa ijin. Jimin mendaftarkan dirinya pada audisi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hebat. Hebat sekali.

"Ma-maaf sunbaenim, tapi-" Suga menarik kerah baju Jimin dengan kasar. Ia marah. Jimin terlalu lancang untuk melakukan hal ini. Ia menarik kembali pendapatnya mengenai Jimin dan berpikir untuk membatalkan keputusannya menerima Jimin masuk ke klub News.

"Kau lancang! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Kau tahu apa?! Kau tidak berhak! Kurang ajar!" Suga benar – benar membenci ini. Jimin hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Suga sama sekali. Seokjin yang baru masuk ke ruang News pun kaget dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa di hadapannnya.

"E-eh eh eh! Ada apa ini hah?!" Seokjin pun melerai dan memisahkan Suga dari Jimin. Tangan Suga masih terkepal marah, ketika Ia ingin menjelaskan keadaannya pada Seokjin, handphone nya berdering. Ia masih menatap marah pada Jimin dan memberikan gestur 'jangan kemana mana' dengan tangannya sebelum Ia keluar untuk mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang tidak Ia kenal. Seokjin pun mendudukkan Jimin yang masih shock di sofa

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Ia semarah itu, Jim..?" Jimin menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Seokjin yang melihatnya prihatin.

"Aku.." belum sempat Ia menjawab, pintu sudah terbanting terbuka oleh Suga.

"Hei, kau. Tanggung jawab. Kau yang mendaftar, kau yang bicara pada mereka. Berdiri. CEPAT!" ucap Suga ketus. Ia menarik Jimin pergi dan meninggalkan Seokjin yang kebingungan.

"Yoongi-"

"Ini bukan urusan hyung. Tidak usah ikut campur" seolah mengetahui niat Seokjin untuk lagi – lagi membela Jimin, Suga langsung memotong ucapan Seokjin. Dengan keadaan emosi, Suga tidak mungkin mengendarai motor atau apapun pasti akan ditabraknya, tidak peduli jika Ia mati atau apa nantinya, jadilah Jimin yang Ia suruh untuk membawa motornya.

Sesampainya di kantor Big Hit Ent, ternyata hanya Suga yang boleh masuk ke ruang audisi karena namanya yang terdaftar. Gigi Suga bergemeletuk kesal mendengar penjelasan resepsionis, setelah menyuruh Jimin duduk di ruang tunggu dan melempar death glare pada Jimin, Ia pun masuk ke ruang audisi.

Meskipun Suga yang audisi, namun Jimin yang resah di luar. Ia tidak bisa duduk diam dan terus berjalan jalan di sekitar ruang tunggu seperti seorang ayah ang menunggu kelahiran putra pertamanya. Jika Suga gagal kali ini, maka Jimin lah yang bertanggung jawab jika Suga sampai tidak ingin membuat lirik rap lagi.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu ruang audisi terbuka, dan Suga keluar dengan wajah datar. Ia membawa sebuah map yang tidak ternotis oleh Jimin sebelumnya. Jimin segera menghampirinya dan Suga hanya menatapnya kosong. Jimin tidak dapat membaca raut wajah Suga dan apapun yang Ia rasakan saat ini.

"Sunbaenim...?" yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku.."

"...?"

"Aku diterima-"

* * *

Hai hai para pembaca setia,  
maafkan hamba yang baru sempat update hari ini HUHU SUDAH SETAHUN ASTAGA  
Ceritanya udah mau selesai nih.

Terima kasih banyak atas pembaca, follower dan para pember review yang setia menanti :")

Jangan kapok ya huhu

 **Viukookie** hehehehehehehe sengaja dibikin jail soalnya Suga aslinya kan emang prankster juga hahaha terima kasih banyak sudah mau menanti :")

 **Khasabat04** halo selamat datang~ terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi review~ semoga suka ya~


	11. Last Chapter

_**Monochrome Days**_

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and Big Hit Ent

AU University

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read

Please enjoy~

* * *

Hari ini hari Senin, Jimin masih tersenyum karena Ia adalah orang pertama yang tahu bahwa Suga diterima menjadi trainee di salah satu company besar. Meskipun dipukul dengan map beberapa kali karena kelancangannya, Jimin tahu Suga sangat senang. Dari intonasi suaranya yang berubah drastis, cara bicara dan raut wajah juga binar di matanya, Jimin tahu benar bahwa Suga sangat senang dengan hasil audisinya.

 _ **KaTalk chat**_

MinSuga (12:33) : Mochi jelek

MinSuga (12:34) : kemari kau

MinSuga (12:34) : cepat

ParkJimin (12:35) : ruang News?

MinSuga (12:37) : Media

Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Media. Begitu Ia memasuki ruangan, semua kru TV dan anggota News menyambut kedatangannya. Ia dapat melihat banner yang bertuliskan 'welcome to News club!' yang dibawa oleh beberapa anggota News lainnya.

"Nah, kau sudah jadi bagian dari kami sekarang. Jangan pernah lewat deadline ya." Ucap

Suga bercanda seraya merangkul bahu Jimin. Jimin mengangguk dan tersipu malu. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan penyambutan seperti ini.

"Terima kasih sunbaenim, terima kasih semuanya~"

"Hyung. Mulai saat ini panggil hyung saja." Ucap Suga lagi dengan senyum terkembang di bibir kucingnya. Dan itu membuat Jimin merasa sangat senang. Ia menjadi beberapa langkah lebih dekat dengan sunbaenim, tidak, hyung kesayangannya itu.

Semenjak resmi menjadi anggota News, Jimin dan Suga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk hunting event atau sekedar hunting foto. Dan semakin lama, Jimin pun membiasakan dirinya untuk memanggil Suga dengan sebutan 'Yoongi' hyung. Setiap kali mereka pergi, selalu Jimin yang membawa motor Yoongi. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, Jimin trauma dengan cara Yoongi membawa motor.

Jimin pun sering menginap di apartemen milik Yoongi karena letaknya yang strategis dan dekat dengan banyak tempat menarik. Tiap kali Jimin menginap, Yoongi tidak akan tidur di kamarnya. Ia pasti akan menggelar kasur lipatnya di depan TV dan tidur disana dengan Jimin.

Semenjak diterima di Big Hit Ent akibat kelancangan Jimin, Yoongi merasakan sesuatu terhadap Jimin. Mendengar cerita mengenai Jimin dari Hoseok membuatnya seakan ingin melindungi adik kelasnya yang seperti anak bebek kehilangan induknya ini.

Yoongi merasa Jimin mengerti apa yang Ia rasakan. Dan Yoongi tidak lagi merasa kesepian karena selama ini, Jimin selalu berada di sana ketika Ia membutuhkan support dan seseorang untuk bicara. Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Ia selalu tidak ingin Jimin pulang dan sendirian lagi di apartemennya. Tapi Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya karena Ia tidak punya hak apapun atas Jimin.

Ruang TV apartemen Yoongi kini gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya dalam ruangan yang masuk dari jendela. Yoongi masih sibuk dengan handphone nya sementara Jimin sudah pergi ke alam mimpi sedari tadi di sampingnya. Setelah seharian berburu bahan artikel, akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan terdampar di apartemen kecil milik Yoongi.

Yoongi diam – diam memperhatikan Jimin ketika Ia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, sudah lama pula Ia mengetahui luka – luka yang ada di lengan Jimin karena Jimin tidak sengaja menyingkap lengan panjangnya untuk membantu Yoongi membawa gallon atau barang berat lainnya. Seakan mengejek perhatian Yoongi, mp3 player miliknya memutar lagu

She milik Doodie Clark

 _Am I allowed_

 _To look at her like that?_

 _Could it be wrong_

 _When she's just so nice to look at?_

 _She smells like lemon grass and sleep_

 _She taste like apple juice and peach_

 _You would find her in a polaroid picture_

 _She.._

 _Means everything to me_

 _I never tell_

 _No I never say a word_

 _And though it aches_

 _But it feels oddly good to hurt_

 _And I'll be okay_

 _Admiring from afar_

 _Cause even when she's next to me_

 _We could not be more far apart_

 _Cause taste like birthday cake_

 _And story time unfold_

 _But to her_

 _I taste_

 _Nothing at all_

 **Falling Slowly**

Satu event lagi telah terlewatkan, dan baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sedang sama – sama tidak ingin segera pulang ke kediaman masing – masing. Dalam hati kecil mereka, mereka hanya tidak ingin segera berpisah dengan satu dan lainnya. Namun saat ini, perasaan mereka hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Hyung selesai kuliah mau kemana?" tanya Jimin membuka percakapan malam itu di playground dekat apartemen Yoongi.

"Pasti aku akan memfokuskan diriku di Big Hit. Kau tidak mau ikut?" ajak Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Ia berharap Ia tidak terdengar seperti memohon untuk tidak ditinggal Jimin. Jimin berpikir sesaat sebelum Ia menaiki sebuah ayunan dan menjawab ajakan Yoongi.

"Aku mau. Tapi kan aku lulus masih lama. Aku pasti menyusul jika kuliah ku juga sudah selesai, hyung~" Jimin tersenyum, dan lagi – lagi Yoongi tertular untuk ikut tersenyum. Ada sebuah perasaan takut terselip di hati keduanya. Bagaimana jika yang satu merasa bosan dengan yang lain karena mereka terus menghabiskan waktu bersama? Bukan kah jarak di butuhkan agar hubungan mereka tetap sehat? Eh? Tunggu dulu, memang mereka ada hubungan apa?

"Jim.."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin bertanya sejak lama, soal kenapa kau selalu menggunakan kaos lengan panjang meskipun hari sangat panas" Jimin terdiam, Ia memperhatikan Yoongi yang melihatnya dengan rasa penasaran. Jimin pun berhenti berayun pada ayunannya.

"Itu.."

"Karena luka mu?" Jimin kembali terdiam.

"Bagaimana.. hyung bisa tahu?"

"Kau ceroboh, setiap kali mengangkat galon kau selalu menarik lengan mu. Memang kau pikir aku buta?" Jimin tidak menjawab apa – apa dan hanya memandang Yoongi lama.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar semuanya dari mu.. Tapi.. Hoshiki memberitahu ku semuanya lebih dulu.."

"...Ah..."

"Kau tidak berhak marah padanya. Kelakuan mu lebih lancang pada ku ketimbang aku. Aku

hanya ingin tahu kau kenapa, itu saja" Yoongi dan Jimin sama – sama menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku.."

"Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu..?"

"itu.."

"Tiap orang ada waktunya kok.. Suatu saat jarum jam itu juga akan berhenti berdetik dengan sendirinya.." jawab Yoongi yang duduk di ayunan sebelah Jimin dan mulai berayun pelan.

"Aku tidak mau mati hyung.. Aku hanya ingin.. Menghilang.. Andai saja hidup itu seperti video game yang bisa di restart ulang semau kita.."

"Tapi kenyataan tidak seindah itu.."

"Menyakiti fisikku sudah tidak berpengaruh untuk mengurangi perasaan ku sekarang.."

"Sama kok, aku juga begitu." Jimin pun menatap Yoongi sendu, penasaran. Apa maksudnya sama? Apa Yoongi hyung juga seperti dia?

"Setiap hari pulang ke apartemen sendirian, orangtua ku jauh dan mungkin sudah lupa dengan ku dan sibuk dengan keluarga baru mereka masing – masing. Hanya saja, aku melampiaskan semuanya dengan bekerja, bekejra, dan bekerja seperti orang gila. Aku juga merasa tidak ada gunanya jika aku tetap hidup. Tidak ada yang menunggu ku juga.."

"..hyung.." Yoongi berhenti berayun dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jimin.

"Tapi sejak ada kau semuanya berubah. Jadi.. Jika kau merasa ingin menghilang lagi, beritahu aku. _Let's just be each other's reason to stay alive, hm?_ " Yoongi tersenyum, dan demi apapun Jimin ingin memeluk Yoongi saat itu juga, tapi Ia tahan. Ia juga merekahkan senyumnya dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih hyung.."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Jimin.."

 _Kau sudah memberikan ku alasan untuk tetap ada di dunia yang jahat ini.._

...

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hari demi hari berganti dan 4 bulan berlalu begitu saja. Dua hari lagi merupakan graduation day bagi Yoongi dan Seokjin. Jabatan sebagai ketua redaksi sudah turun pada Jimin dan wakil ketua nya diambil alih oleh Woozi yang kelakuannya 11 – 12 dengan Yoongi, bahkan bisa dibilang lebih galak dan tegas.

Hari ini hari Selasa. Jimin menyiapkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang selama ini Ia tunggu. Untuk sesuatu yang selama ini Ia tunda karena Ia ingin 'sembuh' dari sakit hatinya untuk memulai lembar baru. Untuk sesuatu yang selama ini tertunda karena rasa takutnya mengecewakan Yoongi.

"Hyung?" Jimin memanggil ketika Yoongi sedang membereskan barang – barangnya di ruang News. Hanya tersisa mereka berdua malam itu, dan sejak Chanyeol lulus, Yoongi lah yang memegang kunci ruang News.

"Hm?" Yoongi masih sibuk dengan barang – barangnya dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan Jimin yang gelisah sedaritadi.

"Aku.. Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Ada apa?" Jimin menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam. Yoongi mengerjap bingung.

"Hyung.. Aku.." Jimin memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan mempertemukan pandangannya dengan kedua bola mata Yoongi yang masih kebingungan. Jika Jimin menduga Ia akan merasa takut dan canggung ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, maka Jimin salah besar. Memandang Yoongi malah membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan bahagia.

"Aku.. mencintai mu.." dan tersebutlah tiga kata sakral itu. Yoongi tidak memberikan respon apa – apa dan hanya terus menatap Jimin, meskipun pipi nya yang mulai memerah mengkhianatinya.

" _Will you be mine..?"_

Hari ini hari Kamis. Hari wisuda Yoongi. Pertanyaan Jimin dua hari lalu belum juga Ia jawab. Meskipun begitu, Yoongi bertekad untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu hari ini, karena itu Ia mengundang Jimin untuk datang di upacara kelulusannya. Yoongi sempat berpikir untuk mengatakan 'tidak'. Tapi hatinya tahu itu berarti Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Yoongi membereskan berkas – berkas artikelnya di apartemen, sebuah foto polaroid terjatuh dari mejanya. Sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur dan Jimin yang mengambil foto itu. Dibawah foto nya tertulis "reason to live #1" dan senyum Jimin di foto itu lah yang mengubah jawaban Yoongi.

"Kau sudah berani mengambil foto ku tanpa ijin. Awas kau, Park Jimin.." Yoongi terkekeh dan berniat untuk memberikan Jimin pelajaran. Ia pun pergi ke mini market untuk membeli permen dengan tulisan – tulisan beragam di bungkusnya.

"Park Jimin" panggil Yoongi dari pintu masuk gedung upacara kelulusannya. Yang dipanggil pun mendekat dan terlihat sangat grogi. Selain karena Ia satu – satunya adik kelas yang hadir disitu, hari ini Yoongi akan menjawab pertanyaannya dua hari lalu. Ketika Jimin sudah mendekat, Yoongi pun menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terkepal.

"Di tangan ku ada dua buah permen bertuliskan jawaban ku. Apapun yang kau pilih, maka itu lah jawaban ku terhadap pertanyaan mu."

"Apa.. Ada jawaban 'tidak'...?" tanya Jimin hati hati.

"Hmm mungkin saja~ Jadi pilihlah dengan baik~" Jimin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia pun bimbang. Bagaimana jika Ia memilih 'tidak'? Apakah Yoongi hyung akan menolaknya? Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Sangat tidak mau.

5.. 10... 15 menit berlalu dan Jimin masih memperhatikan kedua tangan Yoongi yang masih terkepal dan mulai lelah.

"Hei ayolah cepat pilih! Aku pegal dan aku mau pulang!" keluh Yoongi. Lengannya sudah terasa pegal, begitu pula kakinya. Menggunakan pakaian formal dan setelan jas hitam tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik di bawah udara panas hari itu. Jimin pun menunjuk tangan kanan milik Suga dengan terpaksa.

"Yakin?" Yoongi tersenyum jahil sementara Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Akhirnya Jimin mengangguk dan Yoongi pun membuka kepalan tangannya. Di tangannya terdapat permen dengan tulisan 'yes' dan senyum Jimin merekah. Ia pun tidak tanggung – tanggung dan memeluk Yoongi yang tertawa dengan respon Jimin.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang ada di tangan kiri ku?" tawar Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk semangat, tapi senyum nya berubah terbalik ketika Ia membaca apa yang tertulis di permen dalam kepalan tangan kiri Yoongi dan Yoongi tertawa lepas melihat wajah Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Permen itu juga bertuliskan 'yes'.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue..**_

"Jiminnie"

"Ya hyung?"

"Aku mendaftarkan video tari mu di audisi Big Hit"

"APAH?!"

"Sekarang kita impas. Dan kau akan berada di bawah pimpinan ku lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Hahaha~"

* * *

 **HALOOOO!**

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya FF ini bisa tamat juga TTvTT  
Mohon maaf dan terima kasih banyak yang sebesar - besarnya untuk yang follow dan kasih review, juga dengan setia nunggu cerita ini yang update nya kayak surprise kapan aja dan ga konsisten, semoga ke depannya saya bisa update fanfic dengan jadwal yang fix biar para reader sekalian ga menanti terlalu lama :")

Without you guys I wont be a better writer. Sampai bertemu di karya ku yang berikutnya. Semoga ga kapok :"D  
Terima kasih banyak!

Aku sayang kalian.

Sebesar Chimchim sayang ke Suga sunbae HEWHEWHEW

Your one and only,

Agnar Ionwyn AKA Ches A


End file.
